<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion Class Trip by Kagaminecest_02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374759">Reunion Class Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagaminecest_02/pseuds/Kagaminecest_02'>Kagaminecest_02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, still focusing on the action part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagaminecest_02/pseuds/Kagaminecest_02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 10 years later, many unexpected things happened. Sawada Tsunayoshi received a special letter that comes from his old school to reunite as old classmates. However, a mysterious famiglia decides to raid the Vongola any time they would want. Will the reunion be continued? Will he risk his identity just to ensure the safeness of everyone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2701, My pairings are very odd and weird, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Uni | Yuni, Sawada Tsunayoshi | Yuni/Uni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Target 01: Class Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"These paperworks are killing me."</p>
<p>Tsunayoshi Sawada, most likely be called Tsuna, is the Vongola Decimo and may also call as Vongola Neo Primo. Signing paperworks are the second thing that he referred as hell. Plus, it was morning!</p>
<p>It was a relief that he married a loving wife, and the current boss of the Giglio Nero. Yuni knocked on his door where he is signing his paperworks as she is holding a tray with a slice of strawberry cake and hot cocoa to refreshen her husband.</p>
<p>Tsuna smiled knowing who knocked on his door as he lets her come inside.</p>
<p>"Hey, h-honey." Yuni smiled as she puts the tray in front of him. He smiled at her as they did their morning kisses. "Still shy calling me that?"</p>
<p>Yuni nodded as she sat on a chair, "You're not taking a rest on those paperworks." She was worried that she stands up and went to his back. "Eat this snack at least."</p>
<p>She insisted herself that she should massage Tsuna's shoulders. It must've been hurt signing everyday non-stop. Well, Reborn said it was 'training'. Yuni massaged his shoulders gently as Tsuna lovingly ate his snack.</p>
<p>After Tsuna ate, he looked at Yuni as he pulled her down to his chair and hugged her. He locked his hands to her waist as he whispered to her ear.</p>
<p>"You can't escape my specialized huggies~"</p>
<p>This made Yuni blush a little as she flows on what Tsuna is thinking of. She lets him to hug her as she's enjoying it. While Tsuna hugs her, she sneakily fixed his table as fast as she can.</p>
<p>She faced him as she gives him her warmest hug. Tsuna hugged back as he lets go of her, stretching his arms as looks at his wife while smiling.</p>
<p>The wife stands in front of him as she took the empty tray from his table, "Tsuna~ it's morning. Freshen up, I cooked breakfast today."</p>
<p>This made Tsuna automatically stands up as he nodded at her. Yuni's cooking was similar to his mother's cooking since both of them enjoyed their quality time together before when Yuni was staying at their house in Namimori.</p>
<p>Yuni went downstairs as Tsuna prepared himself. He remembered that he's still a mafia boss of Vongola. A Decimo who looks out for his famiglia and a sky who will guide his guardians in harmony.</p>
<p>After taking a quick bath, Tsuna wore his 'boss' clothes similar to Primo's. Wearing a tuxedo and a cape with a popped-up collar. His cape has sticked up medals that symbolizes the logo of their famiglia and Vongola rings and the logo of his wife's famiglia.</p>
<p>Even so that both famiglias, Giglio Nero and Vongola, are already in alliance that due to their wedding, they completely merged secretly. Although, the headquarters or bases are not merged or built as one.</p>
<p>If other famiglias knew about this merging, what could happen?</p>
<p>Disliking the Millefiore memories about joining the Gesso and Giglio Nero famiglia into one and have two guilds was unnecessary for them to do that also.</p>
<p>The fun part of their merging was that Vongola and Giglio Nero has their secret passage tunnel that connects the two. Although, Yuni does spends some time with Tsuna in the Vongola headquarters and vice versa to Tsuna at Giglio Nero.</p>
<p>Tsuna and Yuni has a secret that no one -- even the guardians, Reborn, to Gamma, to everyone else-- knows. They both own a simple house in Italy and Japan. A small one that fits for four to five people.</p>
<p>They do plan on having children.</p>
<p>Tsuna went out of his room as his guardians were waiting for him at the dining table. Even eating breakfast, their clothes still consisting of tuxedos and everything that symbolizes the word 'formality'.</p>
<p>Although despite of the clothes being formal, their bonds or friendships are the same -- even Hibari, but not noticeable enough as he keeps saying 'hn' and bringing out his tonfas.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tsuna sweatdropped as he sat at his boss chair in the middle of their dining table silently without no one noticing, except for Reborn who was enjoying his espresso given by Yuni.</p>
<p>You could say that an espresso is the only thing that can keep Reborn from shooting his gun at them.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the arcobalenos finally lifted their curse. And you won't ever see the small Reborn who has a squeaky voice. Right now is the original form of him that is completely more sadistic and a one of a hell tutor.</p>
<p>Well, unless if Reborn wants to go back to his baby form. He can shift into a baby then an adult anytime he would want.</p>
<p>It was normal for Tsuna to witness fights brought by Mukuro and Hibari, Yamamoto tries to calm them down, Gokudera and Ryohei having a verbal showdown, Lambo spacing around the dining table and lastly Chrome patiently sitting at her chair.</p>
<p>They didn't notice Tsuna watching them fight, eventually that he releases his own killing intent aura to everyone that he made them to sit down calmly.</p>
<p>The guardians was scared, yes even Mukuro and Hibari. Well, they should be at least alert enough if their boss is already there with his presence.</p>
<p>"That's likely more better."</p>
<p>Tsuna smiled as he smiled at them warmly. They couldn't even sense a single drop of a scary aura behind him. The guardians exhaled signaling of a relief.</p>
<p>Reborn, on the other hand, ever felt so proud that he trained his ex-student to threaten and be sadistic if necessary. Well, the strongest hitman aims him to become an exact replica of himself.</p>
<p>Well if it is, happy death anniversary to everyone.</p>
<p>Maids and butlers came to the dining table as they put out trays of food. Afterwards, they ate breakfast peacefully as they enjoyed their food except Tsuna who was waiting for Yuni.</p>
<p>He was actually used to eat breakfast with Yuni around. He feels like it is better to eat if everyone is complete at this dining table. It didn't last long of his waiting that Yuni came to their dining table wearing her 'boss' clothes, she didn't wear her Giglio Nero hat since she will just eat.</p>
<p>Yuni sat besides Tsuna as she smiled at him. She ate her breakfast as her husband ate alongside her.</p>
<p>Not so long that Tsuna's Hyper Intuition perked up while eating. He tries to ignore it as he lets himself enjoy his meal. But no, his Hyper Intuition kept bugging him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it. What is it?</em>
</p>
<p>The head butler went to Tsuna as he bowed to him in respect. "Decimo, there is a letter given by your mother at Japan."</p>
<p>
  <em>So that is what my Hyper Intuition kept bugging. It's just a letter. What's the worst it could happen?</em>
</p>
<p>Tsuna and the others, including Reborn and Yuni, finished eating as he reached for the letter that the head butler informed him. He opened the letter as he read it aloud enough for them to hear.</p>
<p>It seems to appear that their school which is Namimori Middle - Junior Highschool is holding a Ten-Year Reunion in each classes.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>"Good day, Sawada Tsunayoshi.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>How are you these days? Namimori Middle - Junior High School is inviting every student, including you, to have a reunion party with your school friends.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Ten years is long enough to see how each of you has grown. Your class is awaiting each one of you to reunite as one. We are expecting you to come the day after tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp, just like your school days.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Since it is a special day, we are allowing you and your ex-classmates to do anything you all want, except destroying properties and we do not allow such illegal things.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>If you cannot come, please dial the number: XXX - XXXX - XXX.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Kind regards,</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Namimori Middle - Junior High."</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>-- <span class="u"><b>Target 01 - Finished -</b></span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Target 02 - Preparation Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After 10 years later, many unexpected things happened. Sawada Tsunayoshi received a special letter that comes from his old school to reunite as old classmates. However, a mysterious famiglia decides to raid the Vongola any time they would want. Will the reunion be continued? Will he risk his identity just to ensure the safeness of everyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I still can't believe that we're going back to Japan tomorrow."</p><p>Yamamoto Takeshi exclaimed as he is excited to see his old classmates. Especially on how things goes on the baseball team, and of course to see how his old man doing and their sushi business.</p><p>After hearing the news, Hibari Kyoya went back to his own specialized made hideout near to the Vongola headquarters, and at least announce to his disciplining committee ex-chairman Tetsuya Kusakabe about the reunion.</p><p>Even though he hates crowds, the reunion excites him to bite the old students at Namimori to death. He does miss the Disciplining Committee without showing it to everyone.</p><p>Dokuro Chrome and Mukuro Rokudo on the other hand, even they are not students at Namimori Middle - Junior High School, will visit and reunite with their own will at Kokuyo Island. Mukuro did trust Ken and Chikusa to lead their group until he returns with Chrome.</p><p>Sasagawa Ryohei is also extremely excited since he will be able to see his own family and his little sister for a long time. He does visit them every year, but missing your family is still a big thing.</p><p>Bovino Lambo smiled warmly that even though he isn't part of the reunion at Namimori High, he will finally see I-pin once again. He finally gets her as his girlfriend. He also misses Nana's cooking.</p><p>Gokudera Hayato, on the other hand, is also expressing his good thoughts at the reunion party. He can finally see his only sister, Bianchi and his family at Japan. He could also finally see how his sister and wife is doing back there.</p><p>Although seeing his sister's face still makes his stomach ache so much.</p><p>Reborn smirked as he tugged his fedora, going back to Japan sure takes alot of memories. His best one, in fact. Ah, how he misses torturing Tsuna.</p><p>Speaking about the little tuna fish, he sighed of relief as he smiled warmly. Tsuna sat on his chair at the lounge where his guardians at, except for Hibari who went to his own place.</p><p>The dark teal haired girl went to her husband as she told him to go to her place. She does this everyday. Mornings here at the Vongola mansion and the afternoons at her Giglio Nero mansion. </p><p>Yuni went up ahead as Tsuna looked at her peacefully. Reborn went to Tsuna as he laid his back to the wall, smirking. He plans to do something to his old classmates. It wasn't a good intention anyways.</p><p>"Well you get to see Japan, the place where I tortured you during training." Reborn smirked as he plans to do something Tsuna doesn't want him to.</p><p>No can handle Reborn anyways.</p><p>Except for Luce.</p><p>Remember how she handles him before?</p><p>Tsuna shivered at that thought, just how sadistic can he be? Everyday, Reborn's sadistic side gets bigger day by day. And the worst part of it was it's getting rubbed onto Tsuna that he eventually gets his own sadistic side.</p><p>-</p><p>Yuni finally went back to the Giglio Nero mansion safely since there's an underground tunnel that was connected both of the famiglias. She was greeted by Nosaru and Tazaru.</p><p>"Princess! Welcome back!"</p><p>Yuni smiled at them warmly as they formed a big hug. Their boss is so gentle, yet scary at some point. She's a shaman after all, she has the power of divination that runs through their blood.</p><p>They break out the hug as Nosaru and Tazaru looked at their boss. "Big brother Gamma is at the gallery hall."</p><p>"Ah, still seeing the picture frame?"</p><p>"Yes.."</p><p>They all knew that Gamma has an unrequited love for Aria. Yuni thanked them as she went to the gallery hall, looking for Gamma. She looked at her left and right as spotted a tall, blond man who was standing at a certain painting.</p><p>She went beside him as she looked into her mother's painting. "She's graceful. Isn't she?"</p><p>"Princess.."</p><p>Yuni smiled at him, "Gamma. Is there something wrong?"</p><p>Gamma knew that Yuni was concerned about him, not being a boss but rather she sees him as a family member instead even it isn't in blood relations. He shaked his head, there's nothing wrong at all for him.</p><p>He just misses his boss.</p><p>Yuni hugged him, she does treats him like a uncle or father figure. Sometimes she even thinks that Gamma is like the missing mother in her life. Her mother and him was very close.</p><p>And to think that Gamma loved her very much that he would sacrifice his whole life to her. Aria was a remarkable woman who died early because of her curse as a Sky Arcobaleno before.</p><p>And the matter of fact that when Aria died, Gamma became over-protective to Yuni no matter what happens. Their trust is terrifying big, and they will never leave each other's side.</p><p>On the contrary where Tsuna proposed to Yuni, Gamma's look is in the stage of disapproval and disbelief. To the fact that he never expected the two to completely fall in love without everyone noticing. It was pure shock.</p><p>But in the end, Gamma trusted Tsuna to take care of her.</p><p>Yuni went closer to her mother's painting as she whispered, enough for Gamma to hear. "Mother would be so proud of you, and I'm sure that she loves you too."</p><p>Gamma smiled at that. He knew that he couldn't keep sulking like this or be depressed because of his unrequited love for Aria. Right now, he is Yuni's trusted personal bodyguard and the acting parent.</p><p>"Princess, let's go back where Nosaru and Tazaru are. Of course, and the other Giglio Nero members also."</p><p>Yuni nodded as she walked with Gamma downstairs to see Nosaru and Tazaru sitting at the lounge. "Big brother Gamma!"</p><p>Gamma smiled slyly as he sat between his brothers. Yuni, on the other hand, told them that she will go to her own office and see if something brand new was on her table. Or another pile of paperworks.</p><p>She sat on her boss chair as she sighed, seeing a new stack of paperwork. Right as when she sat on her chair, she immediately saw the future.</p><p>It wasn't so much of a coincidence that she saw a future where a strong famiglia will attack at Japan. Yuni remembered that there is a reunion party at Japan, and that's the reason why she felt nervous and concerned.</p><p>Yuni knew that this should be as well be announced to her husband and his guardians as well. Going back to the Vongola Headquarters would be a hassle and given the time to walk is estimated to at least five to ten minutes. At least it is much more convenient than driving back and forth for an hour.</p><p>She immediately thought of one place that they could hold a serious meeting. The Giglio Nero West Temple. Yuni went out of her office quickly as possible as she went to the lounge to see Gamma and his brothers and told them the vision she just saw.</p><p>"Gamma, start the car. We're going to the West Temple."</p><p>The West Temple is known for the Giglio Nero to have a meeting there, it doesn't take much time for them to drive on. From their area, the estimated driving time would be fifteen to twenty minutes.</p><p>There's a certain reason why the main mansion is not held for meetings.</p><p>Gamma nodded at Yuni as he went to the mansion's garage to start their car, the Giglio Nero boss immediately looked at Nosaru and Tazaru with sincere eyes. "Nosaru, Tazaru. Please pick one of your men to put charge on this mansion and the other temples as well. I need you to come with me. Gamma and I will be waiting for you both."</p><p>"Roger that!"</p><p>Yuni went up ahead outside as she saw Gamma waiting at the car. She went inside as she put out her phone and dialed Tsuna's number.</p><p>"Yuni, honey, is there something-?"</p><p>"Go to the West Temple immediately. Use the road shortcut, there's something you and your guardians should know. Uncle Reborn should come also."</p><p>-</p><p>Everyone was inside the West Temple as they immediately sat when Yuni told them to, except for Mukuro, Hibari, and Reborn who insisted themselves to stand.</p><p>Hibari Kyoya hates crowds that he eventually went to the side where no one is sitting at, he makes sure to himself that he'll hear what his omnivore's wife announcement.</p><p>As for Reborn and Mukuro, they leaned on a wall but different distances. They're not close after all, but if they were..well expect a world war soon.</p><p>Tsuna looked at Yuni while sitting beside her, his intuition keeps telling him that there might be danger sooner or later. Yuni stands up as she clenched her fists.</p><p>"Tomorrow is our departure at Japan, right?" She asked, looking at them. They nodded as she continues. "I saw a vision where a strange but powerful famiglia will attack at Japan."</p><p>Right as when she said that, she definitely gathered their attention seriously. Tsuna looked at her as he clenched his fists also. "I don't know if it's possible or just a coincidence that they'll target Namimori."</p><p>When Hibari Kyoya heard the word 'Namimori', he huffed as he puts his expression way too serious. He doesn't want anyone to destroy Namimori and its peace. For sure, he'll harshly bite them to death.</p><p>"That can't be possible.." Tsuna muttered as  he lets his wife continue. "I don't know when they will ambush an attack on us because their target is Vongola and Giglio Nero."</p><p>"That's impossible! How could they know that both of you and Jyuudaime married?" Gokudera Hayato spatted as he stands up from his seat. Indeed that there are only chosen famiglias who can attend their marriage, in alliance only since they have a lot of famiglias who is their enemy at the moment.</p><p>"There are incredible illusionists out there." Yuni said worrily, "If they attack at Japan, many innocent people will be hurt and interfered by it. That's why I came to tell you guys this."</p><p>Tsuna stands up, he doesn't want to see other people get hurt. He can't stand it. It was time for him to be into his boss mode as stands besides Yuni. "Then we should as well prepare then."</p><p>His guardians looked at their boss, while Reborn smirked thinking that it is about time that he sees Tsuna act like Primo again. Yuni nodded as she looked at Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru. She looked at them with an assuring gaze.</p><p>Tsuna looked at them, "My guardians, prepare everything that you need tomorrow as we depart tomorrow for Japan." He then looked at his right hand man. "Hayato, can you stay here for awhile?"</p><p>Gokudera Hayato's expression was too happy. He feels right calling himself as the 'Right Hand Man'. He looked at his boss as he nodded a his request. "What about you, Jyuudaime?"</p><p>"I will go back to the Headquarters later. We'll just disuss about the latter." Tsuna reassured his guardians with his signature warm smile.</p><p>All of his guardians, except Hayato, left the West Temple as they returned to the Headquarters immediately. Although, Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro Rokudo has their own vehicles. They don't want any ruckus around anyways.</p><p>Reborn walked near them towards Yuni and Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato did the same. The Giglio Nero looked at Nosaru and Tazaru, "I'm sorry for asking too much. But, can you go back to the temple? Please inform them, including your offense and defense group, what we discussed about earlier. I'm counting on you."</p><p>The two brother nodded, "Of course! But Princess, who will look after you?"</p><p>"Don't worry, Tazaru and Nosaru. I won't let any harm to be put to the Princess." Gamma told them as they nodded. Both of them left the West Temple and headed to the main mansion.</p><p>All was left was Tsuna, Yuni, Reborn, Gokudera, and Gamma. All of them sat as the aura suddenly changes into a calm yet serious one. It wasn't a tenacious or tense feeling though.</p><p>"We'll just discuss shortly. It'll take us time to prepare things after all." Yuni said as she looked at the people around her. "I'm sorry for telling you this bad news. I know that we will have this reunion party at Japan." She apologizes to them, especially looking at Tsuna and Gokudera.</p><p>"You shouldn't be, Yuni." Reborn stated, "Thanks to your vision, we could prepare for the ambush."</p><p>Yuni smiled at her uncle as she continued, "Right now, we need a plan." She looked at all of them, "If possible, we must stay alert. The evil famiglia is from here at Italy, they must've known that our famiglias will go to Japan."</p><p>She continues, "We need extra security here then. I know that the ambushing famiglia is powerful, they somehow can synchronize their attacks and combos with each other. Plus, they could be a huge famiglia."</p><p>It wasn't surprising after all if they'll encounter a famiglia like that. However, no matter what happens they should remain calm. Being frantic and too much panicking could cause failure.</p><p>And they talked about the plan. Somehow, all of them shared ideas in executing the plan until it formed into three forms of the plan. Plan A will be Yuni and Gamma's group in which they will be in charge of the first execution to the ambushing famiglia. Gamma's men and Nosaru and Tazaru's men will combine and evade the attack when the opposing famiglia attacks them. Yuni will be in charge of the defense mechanism to the citizens who got involved during the fight.</p><p>If the defense and offense team, which is Yuni and Gamma's group falls out, that's when Plan B enters. Reborn's group consists him as the leader, then the members are his fellow arcobalenos. Reborn will tell them the plan once they will use the communication server straight to Japan. The Plan B is all about offense and figuring things out. Half of the team will distract and fight the opposing members of the ambushing famiglia, the other half will take hostage one of their members and threaten him on where the exact location of the opposing famiglia.</p><p>Once if they reported this through the earpiece, that's when Plan C comes out. It consists of Tsuna and Gokudera's team and the other guardians as well. This plan is like handling the final stage and fight their boss, the one who dares to fight the Vongola and Giglio Nero. It'll turn out to be a boss versus boss battle soon.</p><p>"That will be the final plan then," Gokudera Hayato said, looking at his boss for confirmation. Gamma excused himself as he did a little international call to the Japanese base of Giglio Nero. Reborn looked at his ex-student, "You forgot someone else."</p><p>Everyone looked at him, and Tsuna immediately thought who they forget. "Must've forgotten that the Shimon Famiglia? Enma Kozato and his guardians who are indeed exchange students from Namimori Middle - Junior High School."</p><p>Yep, Tsuna is exactly right on his own doubt. He almost forgot his best friend of the opposite element. "I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding, Reborn."</p><p>Reborn smirked slyly as he fixed his composure in sitting.</p><p>"Well then, this short meeting ends." Yuni smiled, "Please tell the others as well. We only have a half of the day to prepare our belongings for the trip tomorrow."</p><p>They all agreed as Reborn and Gokudera went ahead, Gamma waited for Yuni outside while taking a call at the Giglio Nero Japanese base. The hitman and the right-hand man of the Decimo didn't realized yet that their boss is not with them.</p><p>Yuni looked at the brunet, "Shouldn't you go back to announce your guardians and prepare your baggages..?" She stands as she looked both of their sides. It looks like both of them are the only ones left out on the meeting room of the West Temple.</p><p>Tsuna stands as he chuckled, "I'm sure Hayato-kun would announce." He reaches his hands to Yuni's as he holds them. Yuni looked at him, realizing that her husband is pinning her to the wall. </p><p>"Just what," Yuni looked at him while blushing, "Do you think you're doing?" Tsuna looked her in the eyes, "I'm just thinking. We don't even have enough time for each other." He frowned mentally as he still pins Yuni.</p><p>"So..?" Yuni stared at him while still blushing. He's getting closer to her face, "How about a date when we arrive at Japan?" Tsuns looked at her, slightly blushing.</p><p>His wife formed a smile as she nodded, "I'd love that." Tsuna stopped pinning her to the wall as he kissed her through her lips, she kissed back as she wrapped her arms at his neck. They stopped as they fixed themselves.</p><p>Yuni looked at him before leaving the West Temple, "I'm looking forward to the date." She left the West Temple as she smiled at him, going back to Gamma.</p><p>Tsuna smiled back at her as he returned back to the Vongola Headquarters.</p><p>-</p><p>"Alright then, we'll see each other at Japan then, bye Enma." Tsuna hung up the phone call with Enma after telling them the reunion class party. Eventually, Enma and his guardians received the letters from Japan.</p><p>The Shimon and Vongola famiglia are allied families despite their differences in flames. Both of them knew that the Earth flames is equivalent power to the Sky flames. After knowing Simon and Giotto's past, they turned out to be best friends.</p><p>Ever since that the Shimon Famiglia allied with the Vongola Famiglia, they suddenly improvised themselves. They are now known throughout the world and marked one of the strongest famiglia out there.</p><p>The Vongola Decimo and his guardians are quite busy at the moment since they are fixing their stuffs before going to Japan. Tsuna allowed them to go home to their families in Italy. Well, a second home in Italy while their husbands are working in the Vongola HQ.</p><p>The funny thing about the guardians is that, Gokudera Hayato and Sasagawa Ryohei turned out to be brothers-in-law after Gokudera married the Sun Guardian's little sister, Kyoko. Then, Kyoko's best friend, Kurokawa Hana, turned out to be Kyoko's sister-in-law after knowing that her best friend married her big brother.</p><p>The rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, married the Vongola's plan tactician, Miura Haru. No one would actually thought that the girl from Midori High who would always do crazy things would be Vongola's plan tactician and the wife of Yamamoto Takeshi. The similarities between the two are uncanny that both of them are cute little goofballs.</p><p>Well, expect the unexpected.</p><p>Everyone eventually prepared their things as they will rest at the night to depart to Japan.</p><p>
  <b>--Target 02: Finished--</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) Wondering how Yuni foresaw the future? Remember, she has the power of divination. If you saw something from the anime, Luce, Yuni's grandmother, knew that she'll become an arcobaleno. That's why she's prepared for it.</p><p>2)Again, Yuni attended Namimori Junior - Middle High School when she went to the past with Tsuna and the others. Same goes for Enma and his guardians. That's why they are also part of Tsuna's class.</p><p>3) I mentioned before about the ships. My way of ship pairings are way too odd. Look, I can even ship Kyoko and Mukuro if I want to.</p><p>4) Miura Haru transfered to Nami-chuu when she became a third-year high school student.</p><p>5) I have odd ships, but please focus on the plot. I promise that you guys will enjoy it. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Target 03 - Hello Again, Namimori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After 10 years later, many unexpected things happened. Sawada Tsunayoshi received a special letter that comes from his old school to reunite as old classmates. However, a mysterious famiglia decides to raid the Vongola any time they would want. Will the reunion be continued? Will he risk his identity just to ensure the safeness of everyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namimori. A place where weird things occur in the surroundings of Sawada Tsunayoshi back in his wimpy days. Well, he is still showing a little bit or wimpiness if something shocked or frustrates him. Although, everyone matures just like Tsuna when he reached the age of sixteen and above.</p><p>He took place of the Vongola boss at the age of eighteen, he did not have any choice to hesitate or disapprove since no one will take the position of being boss. He's supposed to take college but he was held down by Vongola Nono, Timoteo, who indicates his last order as a boss before giving it to Tsuna that Reborn will educate him in a college degree until he graduates from him.</p><p>At the age of twenty-two, Tsuna married Giglio Nero's boss, Yuni, after dating for two years. Somehow, their marriage day is memorable since it all happened in chaos eventually.</p><p>Chaotic but memorable indeed.</p><p>Now that when he is twenty four and got a letter back from his middle - junior high days, he was standing in front of their mansion or so called headquarters after giving orders on his trusted mechanic, Giannini, that he will look out for the mansion while he and his guardians are still away.</p><p>On the other hand, Yuni, before leaving the Giglio Nero headquarters and mansion, gave orders to her trusted head maid to look out for the mansion while she is away with her three guardians.</p><p>Tsuna was actually waiting for his guardians outside as he sat on a bench, his belongings are already tucked inside their limosuine. He exactly know the reason why his guardians took a little time preparing, they'll bring their wives with them to come back to their home country.</p><p>The brown haired male heard a creak as he stood up, knowing that his guardians finally showed up after waiting for a couple of minutes. Tsuna smiled as he saw his friends, not minding the word guardians. He smiled at Haru, whom he treats as a sibling.</p><p>Reborn on the other hand was already on the limosuine, not giving a damn to wait for them.</p><p>All of them, except Reborn, looked at the mansion before leaving it temporarily.</p><p>-</p><p>Everyone knows how the Vongola and Giglio Nero has their own private airport. Like most rich famiglias out there like the Gesso Famiglia also has their own private airport. But Yuni insisted to Tsuna that they'll use Giglio Nero's airplane instead when going back to Namimori then Tsuna told Yuni that they'll use Vongola's airplane when coming back to Italy.</p><p>Arriving at the Giglio Nero private airport with awe, Tsuna's guardians along with Haru was amused. Although it wasn't visible to Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro Rokudo's faces, they are indeed impressed by the structure of the airport. The airport was wide, implanted with solar palens to at least save the environment since Yuni was concerned about the Earth's current look.</p><p>After all, this was their first time seeing the private airport of their boss's wife.</p><p>White tiles plastered to the floor, the walls painted with fine colours like white and blue to fit the airport's atmospere. The scent when you first stepped on the airport smells like lavender and freshly picked oranges and apples, soothing and pleasant to breathe in. The staff and management is mostly members of the Giglio Nero family, only a few of the staff does not know about the mafia world.</p><p>Reborn and Tsuna just smirked about the reactions that was showing on their faces, Yuni sweat dropped as she lead them the way to their private airplane.</p><p>The staff bowed at them with respect as they placed a smile at them, getting their luggages and belongings inside at the airplane. A stewardess showed in front of them as she bowed, "Greetings Decima," she greeted at Yuni as she smiled at her.</p><p>"Is the airplane ready?" Yuni asked, smiling gently at the stewardess whom she treats as part of the family. Giglio Nero is her home, her family.</p><p>The stewardess nodded as a response, opening the entrance for her and the others to see the private airplane.</p><p>Everyone went inside except for Yuni, who was still talking to her staff and to the pilots who will control the airplane and assist them their needs during their flight.</p><p>The airplane was intended to have two seats  each, and in each chair has their name tags stuck on it, telling everyone on where they should sit at.</p><p>Apparantly, Yuni decided to pair out the couples. The pairs are Takeshi and Haru, Mukuro and Chrome, Ryohei and Hana, and lastly Tsuna and Yuni.</p><p>Nosaru and Tazuru, on the other hand, was sitting near the pilots' area to stay guard at them if something happens unusual.</p><p>Lambo's seat partner is Gamma, oh how he wished that I-pin was with him. Hibari Kyoya, on the other hand, sat by himself as he does not like crowds. But he cannot wait any further to see his wife when they arrive in Japan. His wife works for a certain mafia famiglia also, just like him.</p><p>"The airplane is so nice~" Chrome cooed as she admires the interior design of the airplane. Blue carpet plucked to the floor, making it comfortable to sit on. Adjustable chairs to make the person satisfied, the air conditioner in its perfect temperature, mini televisions in each seat, a small refrigerator and bar at the other room, and two restrooms but differ for male and female, everything that they could think of is there!</p><p>But, there's a special room inside the airplane for weaponry such as guns.</p><p>"I agree!" Haru exclaimed, "I especially like the bar at the other room!"</p><p>Reborn sat near the pilot's room just like Nosaru and Tazaru, slyly smirking as he enjoyingly sips his espresso that he earlier asked the stewardess. The hitman chuckled to himself, planning  something mischievous that he only knows. Namimori is the perfect place for him to mess around Tsuna.</p><p>Yuni went inside the airplane, smiling in content as she glanced that everyone was enjoying themselves. She went to her seat next to Tsuna as she laid her head to her chair.</p><p>The airplane is taking off as everyone sat peacefully.</p><p>Not so long that all of them wandered the enormous airplane. Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro started to fight at the other side of the airplane, causing the air vehicle to shake slightly. The pilots knew how the cloud and mist guardian frequently fight, so they inject flames to help them to maintain balance and control the airplane.</p><p>Lambo, as usual, sleeps in his seat while Gamma was reading a book. Yamamoto and Haru are watching on the mini television, Hayato was playing with his laptop.</p><p>The flight went successfully, in their own way.</p><p>-</p><p>Nana was waiting for them in the kitchen while cooking as she received the news, even though knowing they will arrive tomorrow. Her husband, Iemitsu, <em>lovingly</em> went somewhere. I-pin, as always, still delivers ramen in each house and helps Nana on doing some of ths dishes when she finished her work.</p><p>The brown haired mother finished cooking as she took off her apron, washed her hands, and went upstairs. She smiled as she went to her son's bedroom whom she misses so much.</p><p>Ah, she remembers how wimpy and caring his son is. Despite having low grades, Nana loved him so much. No matter what, mothers should always love and support their children. And Nana was the perfect example for that.</p><p>She went inside at his room as she took the vacuum cleaner with her. She started cleaning the floor, wipe out the windows, changed bed and pillow covers, changed the blankets, arranged the table tops, fixing the arrangement of the computer, and lastly the clothes that Tsuna used to wear when he was still a small child.</p><p>Time flies so fast, Nana thought. She remembers how cute her son is, wishing that Tsuna can go back from time as a five year old boy that Nana cuddles with always. No matter what age he is, he will be always mama's boy.</p><p>Nana heard something downstairs that she went outside of her son's bedroom, checking who might that be. Hoping that it would her son, but she has to wait for a few hours before his arrival. </p><p>"Ah, I-pin." Nana smiled as she welcomed her. The chinese girl definitely went into puberty, she has a petite figure while carrying empty boxes. "Finished your deliveries?"</p><p>"Yes, mama." I-pin smiled, "Where did papa go?" The girl was referring to Iemitsu, that she eventually calls him papa along with Lambo, Bianchi, and Fuuta.</p><p>"He went somewhere." The brown haired girl replies without knowing where Iemitsu went.</p><p>Right timing, Fuuta and Bianchi came back carrying the huge source of groceries that Nana asked them too.</p><p>"Here are your groceries mama," the two smiled as Bianchi went closer to Nana.</p><p>"Ah, it must be nice to see your grown up kid again right, mama? I'll be able to see my only brother again."</p><p>Bianchi, of course, misses her brother because he's the only family she only got besides from her sister-in-law. Well, throughout the years she is still head over heels to Reborn as an infant.</p><p>How will she be able to react if she'll see the real Reborn without his curse?</p><p>Nana nodded at what she said, "Alright everyone. They will arrive tomorrow early morning so let's do a feast in the afternoon okay?"</p><p>-</p><p>Seven hours is the time difference between Japan and Italy. They left Italy late in the afternoon, and arrived at Japan in the night time. With the help of Vongola and Giglio Nero's name, they eventually booked themselves a five star hotel suite to stay in for the night.</p><p>"We're finally in Japan," Tsuna smiled as he stands next to the window to get a greater view of the night sky. He turned around to see his family, "You guys can go to your rooms and rest, and do what you want."</p><p>He puts a little weight to his voice, "And don't be so <em>rash</em> and don't ever <em>fight </em>here."</p><p>Tsuna was pointing out to his two guardians, the Cloud and the Mist, as they frequently fight everywhere. Even as adults, they still fight because of the Kokuyo incident before.</p><p>Haru added, "I will tell you guys the tactics if the enemy will bust any time tomorrow." They nodded as they went to their respective rooms.</p><p>Each of them has their own rooms inside the hotel, except for someone who has partners.</p><p>Yuni inhaled deeply as she sat to the sofa, letting out her weight. She looked at Tsuna who sat besides her. "If the enemy knows our boundaries in Namimori, innocent people will be involved."</p><p>She shifted her eyes to the window, "I'll work hard on my sky flames." Yuni turned to Tsuna and smiled, "Anyways.."</p><p>Tsuna blinked as he wrapped his arm at her shoulders, "Mm.. Yeah?"</p><p>"Can you bring out Natsu?"</p><p>Yuni loved his box animal, as if treating it as a pet. Although the only thing you feed to a box animal is your flames that is exactly the type of flames your animal is capable of. And Natsu is a sky lion.</p><p>Tsuna pouted, "I know you love Natsu that much but please don't feed him too much sky flames."</p><p>"But I won't! Besides," She stands up, "I'd like to cuddle with Natsu when sleeping."</p><p>"Really? Cuddle with him? Not me?"</p><p>"We always cuddle at bed, Tsuna. Why not give love to your box animal?"</p><p>Yuni gave Tsuna her signature smile as he sighed, "Alright. But you'll cuddle me once we wake up at four in the morning."</p><p>He brings out his box weapon as he fits his ring to its hole. As the box opened, Natsu went out as he galloped to Yuni's lap.</p><p>"Gao!" Natsu purred, he looked at his owner which is the Decimo as he purred at his hand.</p><p>"Maybe it's not that bad to have Natsu around." Tsuna thought.</p><p>-</p><p>Gokudera Hayato brings out his cigarette as he smokes, going to the porch as he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette. He took out his phone as he dialed his wife, he waited for a couple of seconds as he got answered.</p><p>He smiled as he plucked out his cigarette between his fingers, "You there?"</p><p>"Hayato! Finally you called."</p><p>"How are things there?"</p><p>"It's good here. I just finished a web seminar earlier regarding to my job."</p><p>Kyoko continued, "How about you? What time you'll come home?"</p><p>"I'm in a hotel, resting in a porch." Hayato chuckled, "About six in the morning." He heard a giggle to his phone. "What?"</p><p>"If you mean resting, you mean smoking?"</p><p>"You know me too well, Mrs. Gokudera."</p><p>They talked about things while staring at he dark horizon of the sky, stars twinkling as they shared moments of each others time. No one expects that they'll be together in the end.</p><p>Not much of an interaction since high school, just mere acquaintances when a group project occurs or like so. Both polar opposites, but that makes them special in any way.</p><p>"So how's my sister? I know you two get along since we were fourteen. How is she?"</p><p>Kyoko replied as she sat at her bedroom floor while hugging a pillow, "She's fine as always. Bianchi visits Tsu-kun's house earlier though." She chuckled, "Maybe Aunt Nana might've been preparing a feast for us tomorrow."</p><p>"Ah yeah." Gokudera smiled as he smokes, "She always does that. She's a great mother." He continued. "By the way, Kyoko.."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Did you receive a reunion letter?"</p><p>Kyoko nodded, "Yep! I did. It was surprising for me. Or perhaps I'm a bit glad also."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Maybe it's nice to see how everyone has grown up. It's nice to recall our memories there." She giggled, "I miss you, though."</p><p>"I.. I miss you too, Kyoko." He sighed and looked at the stars, then later smirked slightly, "When I'm home, I'll give you a surprise. Anyways, you should sleep. By the time you wake up, I'll be by your side."</p><p>"A surprise?" She laughed sweetly, "Alright. I'll be waiting for that and you also. You should sleep now."</p><p>Both are an unexpected couple, but it somehow seems right for the both of them.</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>-</p><p>It was early. The morning breeze was timid cold, birds chirping and getting ready to find food, the sky is in the hue of orange and sky blue, the sun was still rising slow but beautifully, the neighborhood was indeed quiet. Assuming everyone is still sleeping.</p><p>Nana woke up blissfully, she opened the door as she saw her son and daughter-in-law, along with a Bovino teenager who is dragging a luggage.</p><p>An exact six o'clock in the morning, everyone went to their respective homes in Namimori, the place where their adventure started. The brown haired mother hugged them three as she hushed down, letting them all in.</p><p>They tried to maintain quiet, Lambo was yawning as he dropped the luggage he was holding down quietly, knowing that the neighborhood was still sleeping. He felt safe, knowing he came back to this house, to Nana.</p><p>Nana closed the door and hugged the three of them, "Welcome home." She missed them. She really does, she always waited for this day to come.</p><p>"We're home," The three of them chorused as they smiled at Nana. Before Tsuna could approach to his mother, Lambo went ahead and hugged Nana. "Mama, Lambo missed you."</p><p>Nana smiled warmly at him as he caressed her hand through his hair, "Look at you. You're now tall. Last time I remembered, you were a tiny, little cow boy."</p><p>While still hugging Lambo, she mouthed to Tsuna and Yuni saying that Iemitsu is at the back, sitting in a porch. The couple nodded as they placed their bags at the side, knowing Lambo will put it in their room. They walked straight just to see if Iemitsu is really there.</p><p>And there he was, sitting as if he had no problems at all. Tsuna faked a cough as he wanted his father to notice that he and Yuni came back in Namimori. Iemitsu gazed at the blue sky as he spoke, "Welcome back you two." He turned around, grinning as he waved a hand at them.</p><p>"We're home, father-in-law." Yuni bowed at him, she doesn't have a close relationship with her husband's father considering that she wishes it to be casual around him, and not so formal. Although, this isn't her first time to meet him but Iemitsu is frequently out for some reason that she can't have a leisure time to talk with her own father-in-law.</p><p>And she always knew that Iemitsu was the CEDEF Boss during the Vongola Nono's time. Right when his son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, became the newest boss of the Vongola, it was Iemitsu's student Basil that took reign of the CEDEF Boss position.</p><p>"Aw, Yuni. Call me papa, you don't have to call me something so formal!~" The male blond cooed as he pouted childishly, acting that he is upset over Yuni's way of calling him father in a formal way.</p><p>"I will practice on calling you that, father..ah! I mean, papa!" She blushed out of embarassment as she looked away, she maintained her composure, gripping on her luggage.</p><p>Iemitsu chuckled, "Well, may I talk with my son? You can go to your room, organize and customize it if you want Yuni."</p><p>Tsuna looked at Yuni as he nodded. Not even saying words, Yuni knew what he was saying, he wants to have a talk with his father about their certain issues as a son and father. She took Tsuna's luggage alongside with hers, walking upstairs towards their room.</p><p>Tsuna inhaled as he sat beside his father at the porch, "We're back."</p><p>Iemitsu looked at his son, "Not mad at me anymore?"</p><p>"I am, but I'm just being decent. You're still my father. I can't just be hating on you forever." The spiky haired brunet stated, adding a pressure to the last word he said. He sighed, "How are you and mama anyways? She looks a lot more happy" he faked a cough and quickly said, "Considering you came back here at home after disappearing for years."</p><p>Iemitsu scratched his back, "You know how hard it has been being a boss of CEDEF." He chuckled, "I still can't believe it's been ten years and many happened already. You're already married!"</p><p>"You didn't attended to our wedding though," Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him. "Yuni has been looking forward to get close to you that time."</p><p>"I already told you the reason why, Tuna-fish." He told him, "I just granted Nono's wish that I will be the one guarding your wedding outside. Despite I can't attend it inside. "</p><p>"You're not around the castle that time." Tsuna replied, "If you were, I could've felt your flames near. Plus, there are few allied families who volunteered that they will secure the wedding before."</p><p>Iemitsu tried to change the topic, "Right. Anyways, where's your hitman tutor?" He tried battling Tsuna with words, liks what they are doing right now.</p><p>Unfortunately, he always lose because of Tsuna's smart mouth. (Somehow realizing Tsuna spent his whole life with Reborn, instead of him, thinking if he managed to get Reborn's sadistic side.)</p><p>When Tsuna is about to speak, he stands up as he dodged someone's kick in mid-air. The blond male is somehow confused as he looked in the sky. Ah, it's just Reborn.</p><p>Reborn?</p><p>In his baby form?</p><p>"Great intuition, Tsuna" the hitman with the black fedora replied, landing on the porch perfectly. "I did Tsuna ordered me to do, that's why I wasn't here with them when they arrived earlier, Iemitsu."</p><p>"Yo." Iemitsu said, all that he could greet him while grinning.</p><p>"There's a thing called a gate and a door, Reborn." Tsuna rolled his eyes as he sweat drops at his tutor.</p><p>Reborn just smirked, "It's a nice entrance for saying a hello to Namimori again."</p><p>
  <b>--Target 03: Finished--</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes:</p><p>1) Okay, so I put a little issue between Tsuna and Iemitsu. Here's a thing, I won't let them hate each other or fight one another like some fanfics I read. Both of them are adults already.</p><p>2) If you guys remember the castle Vongola rented in Japan for Tsuna's inheritance ceremony at the Manga? It's a nice thought that they married there.</p><p>3) Yes, I do ship Gokudera Hayato and Sasagawa Kyoko despite not having much interactions both in anime and manga. I have a weird shipping taste. Don't worry, I'll write a chapter on how did they became together.</p><p>4) The Reunion party chapter is near, I'm excited!</p><p>5) In the next chapter, I'll include my other ships to have their moments also in this book. I treat my love for them equally. Although I mainly ship 2701, I'd still try to make a scene for the others.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Target 04 - Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After 10 years later, many unexpected things happened. Sawada Tsunayoshi received a special letter that comes from his old school to reunite as old classmates. However, a mysterious famiglia decides to raid the Vongola any time they would want. Will the reunion be continued? Will he risk his identity just to ensure the safeness of everyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long that they arrived in the morning. An hour passed as the neighborhood finally awakened. The sun has finally arose as the birds continue to chirp and fly at the sky. The clouds forming and gazing anywhere.</p>
<p>It was still quiet, but calm as the atmosphere of the place has been spreading such a nice gradient to anyone. The sun giving sunlight, it wasn't hot but it was warm instead. The sunlight strikes beam to some corners of every house in the neighborhood, giving energy to the plants.</p>
<p>The light also twinked and reflected to a certain household's windows, creating a sign for waking up. Those who arrived just took a nap for an hour, tired from travelling and waking up early.</p>
<p>The hitman in a fedora, not wanting to shock Nana, switched into his baby form temporarily. Although, it does make him remember his memories from ten years ago while he was assigned here in Japan to train a brunet to become a mafia boss. It's a good thing he switched to his baby form, he still could sleep in his hammock that was still hanging from Tsuna's bedroom. He still won't close his eyes while sleeping during in a baby form though.</p>
<p>For now, he's awake. Sitting on a chair while drinking his espresso made by Nana, who was cooking breakfast for everyone. She loves cooking, it can be possible that she'll just give her food to charity. Reborn was watching her cook, taking a sip from his coffee. It wasn't bad, nor that good he thought, just normal like the other espresso he tastes when he buys or makes. The espresso he only tasted good and went perfection in his taste buds was when Luce was still alive. </p>
<p>Ah, he remembered how he met all his fellow ex-arcobalenos before. All sitting in a circular table, not knowing each other, each are so different yet so similar. The light can only struck its beam on the middle where they sat on, the rest was dark and filled up the spaces that wasn't been noticed by the light. After all, it is a small light bulb.</p>
<p>No one speaks, or so they could've thought. Luce was the one who first approach each of them, one by one, carrying a basket filled with freshly baked cookies with a vase-likd container that was filled with tasty espresso. She even bought enough teacups for all of them. She went there, offering them her cookies and espresso, not everyone accepted it except for a kempo master named Fon. And there she was, confronting Reborn as she politely offers him her cookies.</p>
<p>Reborn, like the mysterious hitman he is, declined. Luce was being herself and continued to call him the paranoid hitman, then complimented him for having his most attractive features which is his curly sideburns.</p>
<p>She was the one who made him realize to love his features.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Long purple hair always suited Chrome the best, tying it on some part of her hair to make it look nice and organize. It was the same as Mukuro as well, both fit the long hair.</p>
<p>The wind blew their hair, swaying with the rhythm of the wind. The road was covered in brown leaves that left their mother roots, as when you stomp on it leaves a satisfying crunch of the leaf. The trees was a remarkbale shade for everyone who walks by that road, it was an empty and open field.</p>
<p>The Kokuyo Island, in which resides with the illusioner's loyal 'friends', has finally renovated and makes it look like home for them. It's still a huge and tall building, just fixed some areas and replaced the missing parts and hatches. Recolored it the way they want it, re-decorated with anything. As long it feels like home.</p>
<p>They arrived as they felt the same atmosphere of this place, somehow it feels safe for them here. The footsteps are heard clearly, making a soft sound on each walk stancing they make. They walked straight in the white tiles plastered on the floor, looking shiny as always hinting that someone has been putting a shining mop extract in here.</p>
<p>Tridents are still intact in their hands, gripping it softly as they walked. Chrome intended to mismatch it and hide it in her back if there's no fighting, however her husband, the one she's walking with right now, convinced her to walk with the trident by telling her that she wouldn't know if someone would attack her immediately at any time.</p>
<p>The eyepatch in her left eye is still there, not getting rid of it unless if needed. She might've been trying to control the urgent need of her six paths of hell, just like Mukuro's. Considering that she became an illusionist with the help of his, somehow the girl has the ability of that, just not been tamed or trained.</p>
<p>"Mukuro-sama!" A greet was heard, echoing as the both of them turned around. The blond male smiled as he walked casually with his black haired bestfriend and his female friend who has a red, scarlet like hair. "Ah. Chikusa, Ken, and M.M" Mukuro smirked, facing them.</p>
<p>Chrome looks at them, putting a small smile for them. She's shy, since it's been months or even years since they saw each other. "We're back," that's all she could ever say.</p>
<p>This feels home, Mukuro thought.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Takesushi was still open, customers going back and forth for the delicious sushi. The deluxe menu has been a hit, making the small sushi business successful. Tsuyoshi, the owner, has been running this place for many years. He has been proud of it, always has been.</p>
<p>He was sitting in his living room, awake while waiting for his son to arrive with his wife. He drank his morning tea, to soothe his throat and smooth out his diaphragm. Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming from downstairs. He's excited, he's not going to deny his feelings for it.</p>
<p>The door creaked as Tsuyoshi's eyes lit up, comes with a figure of a masculine man and petite woman who peeked through right and left, checking if he, Tsuyoshi, was still asleep. "Old man!" Yamamoto Takeshi shouted, "We're back!"</p>
<p>Tsuyoshi shouted back, "Takeshi!" He looked at the woman, whom his daughter-in-law, "Oh! Haru. Welcome back." He greeted them as he standed, walking to their direction. He wasn't really the type to be affectionate to other people since his wife died when his son was still young. He shows his love in his own way, just not in physical form.</p>
<p>The brunette girl smiled as she waved a hand to her father-in-law, "How are you, papa?" Since she's a friendly and open girl, not even half a day she went along to her husband's father. They're casual to each other, like a true close family. She eventually did call him her papa, and her husband? Old man was his go-call.</p>
<p>"I'm going to the fish market. You two wait here and prepare the tables for the shop. And the counters also." Tsuyoshi smiled, grabbing his wallet to the table as he went out. The couple smiled comfortably. Yep, that's how Tsuyoshi represents his own love to them.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Bianchi knew that her brother will come home shortly, but she never bothered to wake up her sister-in-law since she overheard last night that Hayato will prepare a surprise for his wife. She closed her eyes, and smiled. He's a good husband, she thought.</p>
<p>She took her face towel as she faced the mirror, tying her long dark pink hair in a cute little bun for her to wash her face without getting a single strand of her hair get wet. She went to the sink as she picked up her strawberry scented facial wash, getting an enough push to the bottle for her skin care routine.</p>
<p>After washing, she picked up her toothbrush with toothpaste in it and started to brush her teeth. She gargled water as she finished brushing her teeth as she wiped her mouth with her face towel. The woman walked back to the mirror as she combed her hair properly after taking off the tie that she used to her hair earlier.</p>
<p>While combing her hair, she heard footsteps coming from her direction. Just to be careful, she peeked to see if someone was inside. Her eyes flickered, it was just Hayato. Her little brother came back, she wouldn't mind showing her full face to her right? Hayato would definitely, at least, overcomed by having a stomach ache when he sees her face.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>Hayato looked at his sister, not feeling any stomach ache at all. "Big sis, I'm back."</p>
<p>"Hayato," Bianchi smiled as he hugged him, "Welcome back." She examined him, looking as if he feels something very odd on his body. He doesn't feel internally hurt at least, especially when his stomach grumbles.</p>
<p>Hayato raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't worry. The trauma won't just go away easily." He said, getting something from his pocket. "I drank a stomach reliever last night that lasts for twenty four hours."</p>
<p>Bianchi rolled her eyes, she felt something at her hands. "What's this?"</p>
<p>"It's a keychain. A souvenir, at least. I knew how much you loved things like this. Although, the picture is the both of us." Hayato looked away, "You're the only family I got after running away from home before back at Italy."</p>
<p>Hayato continued, "And I thank you for that, sis."</p>
<p>Bianchi smiled warmly as she gripped on her keychain, "Kyoko is still sleeping. You're going to surprise her right?"</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah."</p>
<p>Hayato looked at his big sister with a warm smile as he went back to his bedroom. He opened the door as quiet as he can, tip toe-ing his way to Kyoko. He smiled at her, look on how peacefully she's sleeping. Her long orange hue hair keeping her nape warm, her delicate soft skin touching the bed sheets and blanket that has been wrapping her. Hayato blows slightly on her ear, trying to wake her without making a noise.</p>
<p>He saw her eye twitched slightly, the signal that she felt a blow. He continued to blow on her ear smoothly as she woke up groggily. "Who's that..?" She was half asleep, not noticing Hayato who's been kneeling at the floor at her side. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes, glancing at her side. Finally seeing Hayato.</p>
<p>"Oh, Hayato..you're back." She casually said, not so long that she finally realized what she had said. Hayato? He's finally here? Wait.. what?</p>
<p>Kyoko flushed, "Hayato! You're back!"</p>
<p>"I am," Hayato tried to not laugh, "You just snapped into reality a few seconds ago." Kyoko looked at him, her hands holding with Hayato's hands, intertwined. His hands, on what she felt, is somehow the mixture of rough and smoothness, the fights that he had been encountered since he was a teenager, his hands grew to a size where he can protect everyone with those hands.</p>
<p>"I know you have a few necklaces in here," Hayato told her, showing a small brown box. "But here." He opened it to be revealed a customized silver necklace that has their wedding picture in it.</p>
<p>"Hayato, this is.."</p>
<p>"If you flipped it on the side, well after you opened the necklace, you could slide a picture of a third member of this family. Soon."  Hayato took out the necklace as he shifted his direction, grabbing Kyoko's hair gently as he puts the necklace to her neck.</p>
<p>Locking it in, the necklace finally hangs at her neck, Kyoko reached as she felt a smooth sensation through her body. A third member of the family, she thought.</p>
<p>She looked at him, while eyes forming a delicate sight. "Welcome back, Hayato."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Hibari Kyoya definitely dislikes too many people, in short a crowd. Crowds always annoys him, the way they make noises displeases his ears. He could only trust one member he genuinely likes back in school was Kusakabe Tetsuya. Since he's been the only one loyal to him. He could care less about his other members, they were fake. Just when he wasn't in their presence, only backstabs. Of course, they fear him. No respect but fear. However, Kusakabe was the only one who remained loyal to him despite the violence he had shown.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>He went to his cultural Japanese house immediately, since that's the only place that he could let himself be sane. Kyoya's patriotic, that even in Italy he would even establish his own Japanese house there..in which he totally did that while he was still in Italy. His income by being a guardian was enormous enough anyways. He was waiting for his special someone, after all these years he somehow can't believe that someone can manage to love for who he is romantically. Although, despite having different flames they managed to love each other.</p>
<p>Love is extraordinary.</p>
<p>It really is.</p>
<p>He still remembers where his hideout is, actually connected to the main Vongola Underground Base, near Namimori Shrine in an illusion somehow. Hibari Kyoya slid down as he opened the door, looking for someone. He does treat his second-in-command of his organization, The Foundation, Tatsuya Kusakabe as his family. "Tatsuya," He called, waiting for an answer. He put his shoes on a shoe rack, walked inside as he sat next by the kotatsu that was placed in the center. <br/><br/>"Kyo-san!", a small shout echoed through the house, "You're back." </p>
<p>"I am." He greeted him as he stands up, "Prepare me green tea. I'll just get a shower and come back here to have a talk with you." He went directly to the bathroom. </p>
<p>Kusakabe Tetsuya just smiled as he started to boil hot water. </p>
<p>Hibari Kyoya wore his Japanese kinagashi as he sips his green tea, it was a lot more comfortable if you're in a clothes like this. "How's the Foundation?" He asked Tetsuya who was in the other side of the kotatsu. "The Foundation is doing great, Kyo-san. Recently, someone almost discovered the other elements of the box weapon technology. Unfortunately, he failed since the trail and error data didn't match with the expected result."</p>
<p>"That's progress." Hibari Kyoya took a sip again, "Anyways, tomorrow is the reunion day."</p>
<p>Kusakabe raised an eyebrow, "You'll come? I mean, you do hate crowds Kyo-san."</p>
<p>"I'll just go there early. Besides," he looked at him, "I missed the school." </p>
<p>The storm flame user nodded, "Right. By the way, Kyo-san." He looked at him with a curious and suspicious face, "When will your wife arrive here?" </p>
<p>The sound of the door just creaked, revealing a woman who has a long black hair tied into a ponytail. "Ah, Kyoya." She greeted him with a small smile as she went inside after removing her sandals. "Kusakabe," She greeted him also with a nod as she sat at the other side of the Kotatsu also. </p>
<p>"Adel," Kyoya looked at her, "Welcome back."</p>
<p>"You're home, Adel-san." </p>
<p>"Yes, home." she smiled at them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>--Target 04: Finished--</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.) Okay, I did tell you guys the reunion chapter is near. Trust me, it is. I'm just adding a few details that would relate and attach to our main plot of this book.</p>
<p>2.) I'm sorry, but I do ship Adelheid and Kyoya. </p>
<p>3.) I like to put things where Kusakabe and Kyoya are surprisingly open and close to each other as they grow up. I mean, watch the 10 years later Arc of the anime. </p>
<p>4.) The Kinagashi is actually a type of a kimono in Japan. </p>
<p>5.) The next chap will be at least fun to write. A filler you could say. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this! </p>
<p>6.) I titled this "Home" because, somehow even if you're out there somewhere else, or finding yourself out, there would be always a time you would find home in a place or a person.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Target 05 - Just Like Old Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After 10 years later, many unexpected things happened. Sawada Tsunayoshi received a special letter that comes from his old school to reunite as old classmates. However, a mysterious famiglia decides to raid the Vongola any time they would want. Will the reunion be continued? Will he risk his identity just to ensure the safeness of everyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tsu-kun, come back here when lunch time. Call your friends too, okay? Let's have a feast." Nana reminded her son, wearing her pink apron while holding the door open.</p>
<p>"You don't really have to-" Tsuna was interrupted as Yuni nudged his arm, "Of course, mama!" She smiled as she grabbed her husband's arm as they walked outside further from the door.</p>
<p>"Have fun~!" Nana cooed, closing the door gently. </p>
<p>Reborn was watching from afar, on a tree perhaps, holding a binocular. He smirked as he observed them. Oh boy, he sure wants chaos. Fun chaos, technically. He followed them secretly, not letting Tsuna detect him by his intuition.</p>
<p>It pissed him.</p>
<p>In a good way.</p>
<p>There was a time where he tried to wake up Tsuna in Italy using his Leon hammer for old times sake, but his luck was a bit faint. The brunet woke up immediately and dodged it as he fell at his bedroom floor. The second attempt was putting one bottle of hot sauce into Tsuna's food while he wasn't there. Of course, Reborn wanted to see his ex-student suffer for other reasons besides his paperworks.</p>
<p>The hitman failed, the brunet was smart and his intuition is surprisingly strong that he asked for another plate to his maids. Yuni wasn't there since she was on a business trip, and Reborn took Yuni's absence to and advantage just to mess Tsuna. Although, he was impressed on how much Tsuna has grown throughout these years.</p>
<p>He would want to compliment for him, but it wasn't his style. One look and Tsuna will probably get the answer from him.</p>
<p>"What was that for?" Tsuna asked Yuni while walking beside her. He looked at her with curiosity, passing to each corners of the neighborhood while someone is following them mysteriously. "Let mama do a feast. She missed us!" Yuni stated as she looked at Tsuna, stating a point to him.</p>
<p>Tsuna took a second before he answered her, "I know she missed us. I was actually planning to eat outside with all of us in a restaurant." He continued, "Plus, I still remember how she wants to eat in a fancy and classy restaurant."</p>
<p>They walked until they reached the main street on getting taxis or cabs. Having limosuines around them gets them bore, since they really can't have privacy for each other. Wanting it casual, Tsuna called a taxi for them both. Since both are involved in a mafia, they shouldn't expose it due to the omerta and mafia laws.</p>
<p>"Where's the location for to the both of you?" The driver said sweetly, he looks like in his sixties. His taxi smells like lavander, making his customers feel refreshed every time they breathe.</p>
<p>Tsuna smiled to his kindess, "To Namimori Square please."</p>
<p>The driver smiled and nodded to his response as he drived them peacefully and safely to their destination.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Here you go, mister." Tsuna paid as he hands him the money. Before the driver says his appreciation, he was interrupted by Yuni. "Also, before you go.." she added a 'small' bonus to the driver. "We enjoyed the ride." She smiled as she waved at him.</p>
<p>The driver smiled as he waved at them back, drives away as he muttered, "What a lovely couple." </p>
<p>Tsuna smiled at Yuni, "Oh right.." He sheepishly said, "I did promise you for a date."</p>
<p>She nods. "You said you have a favorite bakeshop here?" Yuni looked at her left and right. "It must be there?" She pointed at La Namimorine, the most famous bakeshop in Namimori.</p>
<p>"Nope." He shaked his head, "The bakeshop is surprisingly underrated."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Most people can't see since you have to go to that small and narrow path between those two buildings there." He pointed, "But I don't know if it's still underrated."</p>
<p>Yuni grabbed his hands and went to where he pointed at. Tsuna kept up at Yuni's pace as he lets her to drag him. In front of the two buildings, the two stared as they tried to see the shop at the back. "It's a bit dark, still want to go?"</p>
<p>Yuni went and walked slowly, "Curiosity fell hard on me."</p>
<p>Tsuna went with her afterwards. He somehow felt a faint presence that someone is following them, he decided to ignore as he continued to walk down at the path. "Tsuna.. this place is beautiful." Yuni's eyes shined as she stepped in front of the shop.</p>
<p>The spiky haired male felt shivers, "The nostalgia." He looked at her, "Let's go inside."</p>
<p>She hummed, "Okay."</p>
<p>The place has a few customers in it, about two to six people inside. "Completely underrated." Yuni muttered as she sat on the chair with comfortable red cushions in it. The menu card was already on the table, she scanned for awhile. Tsuna, on the other hand, was still bothered how his intuition tingles.</p>
<p>It was faint. Tsuna thought to himself.</p>
<p>Yuni was still busy picking her choice on the menu, she took a small glance on Tsuna who's been staring at the window looking like he's waiting for someone. She looked at the window, "Something wrong?"</p>
<p>Tsuna looked at her as he shaked his head, "Not really. My intuition has been tingling over this faint presence." He looked at the menu as he scanned it also. "Strawberry shortcake for me and some cappucino."</p>
<p>Yuni smiled, "I'd like cheesecake slices and a cafe mocha."</p>
<p>"I'll call the waitress-" Tsuna's sentence got cut off as he heard voices some of his guardians. "Oh no."</p>
<p>Yuni looked at him, "Ah. Maybe that's why."</p>
<p>Tsuna felt a thud on his hair as he saw Reborn sitting on top of it. "Reborn?!"</p>
<p>The hitman in a fedora smirked, "Yo."  The little ex-arcobaleno leaped and got out of his hair as he greeted at Yuni with a sly smile.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here, Reborn?" Tsuna tried not to shout loudly since knowing there are few customers that are not involved with the mafia. He knows the risk on what will happen if they were involved. He got enough of it, he avoids it. He got <b><em>sick</em></b> of it.</p>
<p>Reborn looked at his guardians that are inside of the cafe, "Been toying your intuition and followed you all the way here, then calling your guardians that are free." He smirked, "Be grateful that I didn't call Hibari and Mukuro." Tsuna calmed himself as he massaged the bridge of his own nose, "That's why my intuition has been bothering me."</p>
<p>Yuni approached the other guardians, "Oh my. Hayato, Ryohei. Where are the other guardians?"</p>
<p>Hayato greeted her, "Takeshi was helping his old man with Haru. I don't know about the others." Yuni looked at him, asking where his wife is. He answered that she'll go to the cafe once she finished organizing her files.</p>
<p>She nodded in response as she looked at Ryohei, "How about yours? Did you invite your wife to come join us here?"</p>
<p>"She wished. Her manager told her that she was needed." Ryohei informed her as he was already looking at the menu. Yuni walked away and went to Tsuna's after she smiled at Ryohei's response. Yuni has quite admired Hana for her diligence and hardwork in her office.</p>
<p>Tsuna hoped nothing would go wrong today, despite just arriving early in the morning and got a little rest. He sat on the chair as he observed his surroundings. He saw Reborn ordering espresso, Ryohei and Hayato on their best behaviour while ordering their snack inside the cafe. He sighed of relief as he saw Yuni placing their orders in the table, arranging it and putting table napkins. There's nothing to worry about, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>Just as Reborn got his espresso, he was about to take a sip but interrupted by a commotion. Apparantly, there were six to five people wearing a black ski mask, each holding a gun to scare people. "Hands up and nobody gets hurt!"</p>
<p>And everyone did, well not everyone. Tsuna and his companions didn't raised their hands as they stared at them with blank expressions. They probably chose the wrong bakeshop to mess with. The bakeshop isn't noticeable much by the people, that's why the robbers who are armed with guns pciked this place to mess with. Although underrated, they pretty make good money since they do delieveries on houses.</p>
<p>Coincidence was that, Tsuna and Yuni's table are near to the robbers touches. While Reborn's table was with Ryohei and Hayato, which is near from the pastry packaging area. The bakeshop has a back door in case for people to come in while the front door has issues. To Hayato's dismay, Kyoko finally arrived while holding her sling bag to her shoulder. "Kyoko!" The silver-white haired male shouted as he immediately ran towards Kyoko.</p>
<p>Just as he ran, he felt a gun aimed at his head. That damn robber, Hayato cursed beneath his breath while blocking Kyoko's presence to the robber. Ryohei stands up as he went to the robbers calmly as he could just to stop them from starting chaos. Man, they wished Yamamoto Takeshi was here. He's the guardian of the rain! Plus, his words are so convincing and sweet that he could turn an enemy to an ally.</p>
<p>"Hayato! What's happening?!" Kyoko half shouted as she gripped tight to Hayato's clothes. First thing in the morning and this happens. Chaos happens everytime, that would Reborn say. "Just stay put." Hayato told her, reassuring.</p>
<p>The robber also aimed a gun at Ryohei head, "Get away or I'll shoot you." He said. Boy, he was unlucky for messing an all-time boxing champion. Their leader threatened all of them. The cashiers, bakers, waiters, and waitresses are holding their hands up as they hid behind their counters. Tsuna looked at them, promising that he will save them from these bunch of robbers.</p>
<p>Well, he still is grateful that Hibari or Mukuro wasn't here. Think about the massive paperwork they'll bring Tsuna.</p>
<p>"Everyone stay still or else," The leader of the robbers shouted at them as he dragged Yuni out of her seat and aimed a gun at her head, his finger almost clicking the gun to shoot.</p>
<p>Ryohei and Hayato sweats, boy they do not mess with their boss's wife. Kyoko gasped as she saw Yuni in that state. They looked at Reborn whose eyes are covered in a fedora, frowned in anger. His small hands already holding a gun, preparing for a massive chaos shot.</p>
<p>Tsuna's eyes was glaring at the robber's eyes as he lets out his killing intent. No one should dare mess his family, especially the one who he married with. The brunet walked as if nothing was happening around him. The leader stuttered as he clutched the gun tighter to Yuni's head, "S-stay back! Or I'll..." Yuni looked at Tsuna as she tried to struggle out of the robber's grasp.</p>
<p>Tsuna rolled his hands, "Or you'll what..?" He stared at him deadly in the eyes as he went closer to the robber. While all eyes were occupied to the scene, Ryohei and Hayato punched the robbers that were beside them. The leader was shocked as he looked at his surroundings, his lackeys were not alert at all! Tsuna took this as an opportunity to punch him, a bit hard that the leader got pushed back to the wooden floor. Tsuna thought to himself that he can't just show his flames publicly. Besides, the guy wasn't worth it to see his flames in action.</p>
<p>Reborn picked up their guns as he lets his chameleon eat it. "Not bad, Dame-Tsuna." The hitman could've wished that Tsuna will punch him out of the sky and let him fall in a high diameter. The people was hanging their mouths, they did not expect that. "I-is it over..?" One of the cafe staff called, peeking through the counter. Ryohei put a big thumbs up, "Extremely settled. You guys can go out now."</p>
<p>Yuni went beside Tsuna as she whispered slightly, "Thank you." She squeezed his hands lightly as she intertwined her fingers to his. "I can't let my love ones get hurt." Tsuna continued, "Especially you."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"I'll pay for the damaged property." Tsuna told to the cafe manager as he was writing a check, he looked at the tied robbers as they were accompanied by the police to the jail station. The cafe manager smiled, "We'll repay with this." Tsuna looked as he received two small boxes of cake, precisely strawberry and cheesecake. He thanked them as he gave the check to them.</p>
<p>"I didn't think that would happen by the time I arrived," Kyoko said as her arms were linked to Hayato's. "Why not go to Takesushi?"</p>
<p>Reborn rested at Ryohei's shoulder, as he still drinks his espresso he got at the cafe. Much to a surprise that people won't resist a little 'baby' by pleading something. How oblivious of them, a baby drinking coffee.</p>
<p>All of them went to Takesushi peacefully, thinking there must be customers already at this time. They slid the traditional Japanese door, just to reveal that there are small amount of customers. Tsuyoshi greeted them as he cuts a tuna with a fine knife. "Takeshi, your friends are here!" A masculine figure appeared from the back, carrying a small portion of salmon. His eyes gazes at a small party of people as he managed to smile from almost dropping the salmon just to wave them. "Oh!! Hi there!" Takeshi puts the salmon on the counter besides his father. He washed his hands as he called Haru at the kitchen. "Haru, they're here!"</p>
<p>"Hm?" Haru peeked as she popped out of the back door, "Hi everyone!" She approached everyone as they sat at the chairs that were displayed at the counter, before it was small and lacking of space. Thanks to Takeshi and Haru's plans of renovation, they turned Takesushi to have a wide and huge space so that people can walk freely without bumping to each other.</p>
<p>"Haru-chan!" Kyoko cooed as she hugged her.</p>
<p>Tsuyoshi chuckled as he started to bring out his deluxe fish meat, "I'll give a discount. I have a secret sushi recipe for you all to try out." He delicately sliced some parts of the fish, "Takeshi and Haru, you can take a break and entertain your friends here."</p>
<p>Both nodded as they went to their friends. Tsuna was chatting with his friends having each other as bro-moments reliving moments when they were still in high school. The shop was filled with laughter, wrapping the atmosphere with a nice aura. Not at least minding the other customers, in which the customers felt that happy aura as they decided to let them, since feeling comfortable around their presence. Tsuyoshi finished doing his best talent in making sushi as he served them various kinds of sushi. There are Nigiri, Sashimi, Maki, Uramaki, and even Temaki. "This is.. a large quantity." Tsuna muttered to himself but Tsuyoshi heard him and laughed, "It's okay! If you can't eat them all, bring them home for your parents." He looked at Tsuna as he gave a thumbs up. </p>
<p>Everyone delightfully eats their sushi platters in the counter as they smiled over the delicious seasoning impact to their taste buds, although it wasn't so long as another ruckus attracted them. Looks like it was another batch of robbers with their best fighters. Their stances looking like a local gang doing illegal activities to the community such as vandalizing to the walls. The customers, along with Tsuna and his family looked at them with a bothered look. Reborn thought to himself on how suspicious this has been getting. Yuni looked at all of them as she managed to read their minds. Somehow, they're all thinking the same on how suspicious and bothersome is this. Ah, well Yuni agrees with it. </p>
<p>Yamamoto Takeshi, on the other hand, feels like he is like on his early youth days as he settles bad things with his smile and how sweet his words are when he talks. Time where he is a suitable rain that washes all away tranquilities. "Maa, come on. This is such a peaceful morning." He continues as he went closer to the local bastards that surprisingly ambushes Takesushi. "Can we settle this and have a good meal with sush-" He got cut off as he got pushed off by them. </p>
<p>Haru whispered, "I don't think this will escalate peacefully.." </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"So how was earlier?" Nana smiled at them as she was giving them a new batch of food at the feast. She looked at them for an answer as all of them sweatdropped. Iemitsu bickered, "It looks like an interesting story. So how was it?"</p>
<p>Everyone looked at Tsuna, "Why me-? Oh fine." Lambo chuckled, "I'm bad at telling these things, nii-chan."</p>
<p>"Well.. this happened.."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em>After the mishap at Takesushi, after Takeshi handled them with a threatened smile with his sword, the robbers were captured afterwards. Their meals at the floor were smeared and scattered before they could even finish it whole. Tsuyoshi dramatically kneeled to the floor as he muttered, "My precious sushi rolls.."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Takeshi sweat dropped as he took a small comforting aid, and whispered to them. "You guys could make up for buying at the fish market."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tsuna nodded as Haru, Kyoko and Yuni volunteered to fix the Takesushi. Takeshi put charge to his wife as he went to his friendly Vongola family just to show where his father usually buy his specialized fish.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wasn't a mere coincidence, they spotted Lambo and I-pin walking to the market holding a basket full of ingredients essential for Nana's cooking. Tsuna approached them as he greeted them both with a smile, "You guys did shopping?" I-pin nodded as he continues, "Are those enough?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well.. we are missing a few." Lambo lazily said while carrying bags. I-pin noticed that Yuni was not in their presence. "Tsuna-nii, where's Yuni-chan?"  She was actually looking forward to see her, wanting to ask something from her. Basically her role model besides Nana. "She's at Takesushi, helping the mess that was occured earlier. Do you want to go there?" In almost of a blink, I-pin rushed while leaving Lambo with the basket just to go to Takesushi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lambo.. what's with I-pin? She looks like she needed help from Yuni." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ah, she told me that she wanted to ask a few things from her." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tsuna hummed as he nodded at him, "Anyways, we're going to the fish market. Wanna go?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lambo grabbed the basket as he nodded in response, lazily to answer in spoken format. The fish market was way too close with Namimori Zoo. Ryohei pulled out a small laugh to himself, thinking if he could play with the bear once again. Tsuna also remembered the times where he was still crushing on Kyoko when he was still in his calm youthful days. Reborn smirked to himself secretly as he sensed that chaos will happen again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good thing they haven't bought types of fishes yet, an alarming sound buzzed through the zoo's speakers. "Attention all zoo visitors, the animals escaped. Please go out as fast as you can. I repeat.. Attention all..-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A thumbing sound vibrating the ground made Tsuna and his friends look at the zoo's direction, elephants! Elephants are coming, rioting outside while trumping out. Hayato went forward, "I think we should help." They all nodded as Reborn hopped out of Ryohei's shoulder, talking to a bird since he can understand animal languages. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, tigers roaring out. Lions threatening every animals, bears rushing out. Ryohei spotted the same bear he witnessed and played with as he screamed in delight, "Oh!! It's you!!" The bear looked at him as he growled, walked closer to him as he stands up to its big paws, exerting his dominance to Ryohei. He somehow recognized that boxing build figure as he growled in excitement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And.. Ryohei slipped off with the bear, playing on an arcade game. (And somehow taunting to do a boxing match.)<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Next up, Tsuna was strolling to find if someone was stuck or lost in the zoo due to the escapism the zoo animals made. There was no one lost or stuck, however he felt a great tensed presence on his back. He was standing next to the Dolphin area, where water is unsurprisingly visible. He looked at his back as he suddenly got swarmed into the water, screaming that is somehow similar to the scream of his fourteen year old self. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hayato sure heard his boss' screams, he alerted himself. Looking out to his sides, he found out that he was in the mammal section, where gorillas are in sight. He sweat dropped, oh he should be careful. According to his mindful knowledge, gorillas will attack anyone. Death trap, he thought. The gorillas inhaled to its nose with a grunt, looking at Hayato with such a scary glare. The smoking bomb male gulped, he wouldn't really dare hurting this huge gorilla. To his dismay, he was struck in fear as the gorilla ambushed him, only leaving a whimsical scream. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Takeshi on the other hand was somehow lost since he reached the peak of the zoo. The only ones kept him company was a bunch of  penguins, looking at him. Looks like he was actually inside of their territory. He didn't noticed, all he was ever focused was to roam around the zoo and look out for someone who's lost. But he was lost, instead. Ah man, he thought. Oh well, he was a happy-go-lucky guy before and maybe now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The penguins looked at him with curiosity, Takeshi tends to pat their heads and actually gained their trust and soft side. Soon they enjoyed themselves as Takeshi played with them, playing the generated snow with them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lambo was sleeping in the control room, his feet resting to the buttons that eventually made more chaotic mess to the zoo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And Reborn never felt more happy, seeing everyone on his staged chaos. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile, I-pin already arrived at Takesushi as she helped with them. Haru was aiding her father in law who was holding an ice pack to his head due to over stressing about his sushi rolls and his shop getting wrecked because of random robbers. Takesushi was finally in its one piece as Yuni received a text to Reborn, the same to I-pin, Haru and Kyoko. Once they knew about what happened to their husbands and as well a boyfriend getting in a mishap to the zoo, they bid goodbye to Tsuyoshi as they rushed to go there, while rushing they saw a woman in her office clothes. "Hana!" Kyoko shouted as she went to her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Kyoko, you look rushing," Hana looked at her. She guessed, "Did you ever received a text about..?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kyoko nodded as they continued to rush out to get their  husbands. (Boyfriend for I-pin, she does not handle too much embarrassment from calling her boyfriend' husband' and might eventually result to her gyoza bomb.)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>"So that explained why your clothes are wet in this bag." Nana wondered as she looked at the plastic bag that was lying next to the laundry room. </p>
<p>Iemitsu asked again, "So how did you get spare clothes?"</p>
<p>"We did ran to the Japanese base of Vongola." He said, not worrying anymore as Nana already knew about the world they were in. "Apparently, Shoichi and Spanner were kind enough to lend me some clothes." </p>
<p>"We also did discuss some things if somehow ever happens regarding to the reunion." Tsuna added as he slurped up his ramen. </p>
<p>Nana smiled, "You should call Hibari-kun, Mukuro-kun, and Chrome-chan."</p>
<p>Tsuna's face dropped, "Ah.. about that.."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh? A feast?" Mukuro thought as he looked at Tsuna, leaning to the wall in front of the Kokuyo building. Tsuna nodded, "Yeah. I thought it would be nice if all of us are there."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Since when did you became fond of doing feasts, Tsunayoshi?" He teased as he let out a sly smirk, only to be interrupted by Chrome's sudden nudging on his waist. She smiled at Tsuna, "We'd love to, boss but we already planned on our own type of feast. We wanted to have a time with them." She pointed at Ken, Chikusa and M.M, who are playing their version of hide and seek.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tsuna nodded, "Ah, I understand. But if you changed your mind, you guys are still welcome."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chrome thanked him as she approached the three playing the game, just then Mukuro smiled scarily at Tsuna. "Don't even try bothering our own reunion today."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunet could only curse in his mind. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hm." Hibari looked at him while having his usual look since high school. He hates crowds anyways so he declined. Before Tsuna could convince him, Hibari said this in his own tone, "Don't." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tsuna sighed as he respected at their decision.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At least not getting killed by how many time by the both of them, even though he always wins. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah.. They declined nicely." Tsuna lied, not wanting to get his mama shocked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes: </p>
<p>1) First of all, I apologize for the week delay of publishing a new chapter. Things got more busy and complicated, especially online classes that made me cry about math. </p>
<p>2) Okay, I promise that the next chapter is the reunion chapter! (Yay!)</p>
<p>3) You guys could see more moments of the Simon and Tomaso Famiglia &lt;3</p>
<p>4) Something suspicious about the robbers? Let me know~ I'd love a good mystery.</p>
<p>5) Thank you for supporting this fanfic! I will do my best to entertain. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Target 06 - Reunion Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After 10 years later, many unexpected things happened. Sawada Tsunayoshi received a special letter that comes from his old school to reunite as old classmates. However, a mysterious famiglia decides to raid the Vongola any time they would want. Will the reunion be continued? Will he risk his identity just to ensure the safeness of everyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reunions. The only thing that could gather old batchmates, friends, and family. Bringing people together again in a gathering. It wasn't that long right? Ten years already passed and everyone somehow changed either physically or mentally. Namimori Middle - Junior High School is waiting, classrooms in set waiting for their old students to come. Of course, their old teachers would be joining too.</p><p>It's already seven o'clock in the morning when everyone is preparing. Eight o'clock am sharp, that's what the letter said. Chrome will be always welcome to the reunion, since she was a student there. Going back and forth from Kokuyo and there. She's already known there as the 'Shy Eyepatch Girl'. Who wouldn't forget her?</p><p>Tsuna was eating breakfast with his family on the dining table. For him, it was surreal that his father was on the same table as him, eating happily with his mother's cooking. Yuni's taking a bath after taking her usual morning diet that only consists of oatmeal and hot chocolate. And there he was, sitting right in front of him. It shouldn't be awkward right? A father and son should be best friends right? Curse him, Tsuna thought. Just eat!</p><p>Lambo was asking for more seconds, but this time more calm. I-pin, as usual, was drinking her glass of smooth, hot chocolate milk. Fuuta was helping Nana on serving the dishes on the table, he's tall. Tsuna remembered when he was still fourteen and got travelled to the future. He saw how tall Fuuta is, although right now in the present days, Tsuna was glad he's taller than him. Ten years after and he definitely has a big growth spurt.</p><p>Iemitsu happily eats his breakfast while bickering how he loves his wife cooking. As usual, isn't it? No one knows what that man is thinking right now, how he can fake his image to Nana being a jolly man. Even knowing Tsuna is the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola, Nana still insists that her husband's work will be in a mining company.</p><p>"More breakfast!" Nana happily said as she handed the extra meals to the dining table, letting Fuuta to eat as well. She knew that today is the reunion day, making her excited even though she isn't invited. A parent is a parent, after all and that's what makes her one.</p><p>-</p><p>"Okay, so.." Tsuna was standing in front of the school's gate with his friends. "It hasn't changed at all." He noticed that his cloud guardian wasn't with him. He did expect that, from a man who does not like crowds. The school was still the same, the buildings are still there. All clean in it's finest, no students present since it's the reunion day.</p><p>Ryohei was admiring the billboard that was plastered on the school's advertisement board, it was his legacy on boxing. Just as he was admiring, he looked at the rooftop accidentally where Hibari Kyoya was present. "Tsuna, there's Kyoya." He pointed at the rooftop, which caused them to sweatdrop.</p><p>"As expected.. He missed Namimori."</p><p>At the next billboard was Yamamoto Takeshi's legacy on baseball. He smiled, already knowing what he'll do on his school before. Chrome was here also, still attending the reunion party. Since they were early of fifteen minutes, they went ahead of their old classrooms. Ryohei went up ahead to the rooftop and told Kyoya to go to their own classroom, since they were seniors already before. All the skylark ever said, "Hn" and Ryohei already knew what answer that is.</p><p>They all sat to their previous seats, talking about their learning memories here. Not so long that their classroom door received a small slide, "Is somebody...?" A redhead looked inside as his face lit up, seeing his allied family. "Oh! Sawada-chan! You're here."</p><p>The Shimon Family is already here, at last! Enma's guardians went inside, except for Adelheid who is in the same class with her husband and Ryohei. Takeshi and Hayato bonded along with Kaoru alongside with Rauji, while Enma bonded with Tsuna. The girls bonded with Shitt.P! The classroom is now lively a little, considering that there are now few people inside. A loud sliding door was heard, "Longchamp Naito here!"</p><p>Tsuna called, "Naito-san!"</p><p>It sure is not much of a coincidence that a majority of this classroom's students came from a bunch of mafia families, right? Since Naito's right-hand-man is the same age as Romario (Dino's most trusted member of the family), he's waiting outside. Whilst some of his guardians are also in this class, and some are in the senior classroom.</p><p>Everyone was laughing, each of them went along. Tsuna was talking with his fellow friends who are also bosses of their families, Naito and Enma. Not until a thought came to his mind. He remembered that Mochida Kensuke is also a member of Vongola, in the Japanese base. The brunette excused himself with his friends as he went and questioned his rain guardian.</p><p>They went to the corner, "Hey..Takeshi. Can I ask something?"</p><p>"Sure, go ahead."</p><p>"Remember what you said about my former bully being a member of Vongola?"</p><p>"..Yeah? Mochida Kensuke, right?"</p><p>"Does he, uh, know I'm the boss or..?"</p><p>"I guess not. I mean," Takeshi scratched his nape, "Since the head of the Japanese base is Shoichi, and he only knows me as one of your guardians only. He doesn't really know the others or our other whereabouts."</p><p>He continued, "He is actually serving the Japanese base though. He might actually boast.. but we could hope he changed."</p><p>Tsuna sighed of relief, "Thank the Vongola. Otherwise, if he knew if I was the boss.. wonder how he'll react-"</p><p>His last sentence got cut off as a joyous shout was getting everyone's attention. Everyone, including Tsuna and Takeshi, went back to their respective seating arrangements as the door was wide open, his old classmates coming inside happily. Of course, there comes Mochida Kensuke holding out a small folder. It must be the reunion party schedule of what will they do, but who knows? This classroom holds a bunch of surprises anyways. </p><p>"Everyone!" Mochida Kensuke called, gathering each and everyone's attention. "It's the day!" Some of them cheered, and some clapped. While Tsuna is there, sitting in his former seat by lying his head to the table lazily. He did not get paid enough for this. He didn't expect a reunion day, and remembering that an evil famiglia is targetting them anytime and anywhere right now. Goodness gracious, this brunette might not enjoy the reunion day. Unless, if someone convinced him to stop panicking. Like Reborn, who'll threaten him or his loveable wife who can calm any mishap in emotional and mental life. </p><p>The former kendo club captain called, "Our former teachers won't be attending, sadly. So Osamu and I will take in charge. Starting from...calling attendees. Um, Teppei Oda?"</p><p>"Here!" </p><p>"Koji Sato?"</p><p>He waved his hand, and Mochida continued everyone's name. For the remaining other students, he looked at them and re-called, "Miura Haru?" </p><p>She faked cough, "Yamamoto Haru." Mochida blinked his eyes as he nodded and continued. "Sasagawa Kyoko?" the orange haired girl faked cough also, "Gokudera Kyoko." </p><p>The kendo player raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Has he missed anyone out? For sure, he always assumed that he got everyone's in contact with him. Since when she married the Italian transferee? Since when did Haru married the former star baseball player? He shook his head as he accidentally saw Chrome sitting at the back. Huh, didn't she.. never mind, he thought. He checked out the others as well, and saw a name he fell for the moment he laid his eyes on her when she transferred in his school, he nervously coughed but still maintained composure. </p><p>Although, not minding she has no last name. "Yuni-chan?"</p><p>"I'm here." </p><p>Ah, how Mochida still has admiration and head over heels to her. Too bad... this boy doesn't know that she's already married to his boss that he never actually knew real life, Sawada Tsunayoshi. "And last but not the least.. Sawada Tsunayoshi."</p><p>The brunette raised his hand, "Here."</p><p>Osamu grinned as he wrote something on the blackboard. The initials are big enough for the whole class to see. Somehow.. he wrote a schedule? Mochida nudged Osamu's arms as he slammed the folder to the teaching table, "Now that everyone's here.. We present to you, the reunion party schedule!" </p><p>"What the...Mochida!!" The class roared happily, but not all. Kurokawa Hana just rolled her eyes but smiled slightly, missing the joyous aura of the classroom. Voices are now bickering, telling what is written on the board. </p><p>"Consists of a whole week.. ooh!" </p><p>"Heh, nice!" a group of boys snickered, "Hot springs to see ladies~"</p><p>But there was two blank spaces on the schedule that made the old students wondering in awe, and Tsuna, even his intuition is not tingling, shudders that something will happen eventually that involves him. Everytime! He thought. The spiky haired brunette looked up to his attention to the kendo player as he was saying something, "Now, there's a twist. Some of you are wondering why there are two blank spaces? Hah! This is the game twist." </p><p>He signaled Osamu, and he brings out a oval-shaped glass with tiny pieces of paper with some people's name written on it. Mochida never meant to sound mean or bragging, but he was excited to boast around his position in his workplace. Although, knowing the omerta since he is part of the mafia, he has no rights to tell. But oh boy, Tsuna groaned silently. He is not definitely ready to see how Mochida would react. Seriously, though. No one would expect a former class bully to be lower of a dame-student before. </p><p>"No worries! I will fill the first blank space!" Mochida snickered, putting his hand inside the oval glass, "But be prepared. I will surprise you because whoever I will pick randomly inside this glass will be overviewing us his or her fortune or what happened after ten years!" He rubbed his nose playfully, "I'm pretty sure no one gets an unfortunate future, right?" He eyed at Tsuna, "Am I right?" </p><p>"Anyways.." He did a clockwise rounds of spinning the tiny bits of paper and grabbed a small folded piece of paper. "And.. we got a name!" This struck their attention, especially Tsuna. Dear Primo, he hoped it wasn't him. He always hoped no chaos will form besides Reborn that will start it. He's used to his former tutor's antics anyways. </p><p>"We got.. ohohoho!" Mochida laughed a bit, as Osamu announced it instead. "It was our Dame-Tsuna!"</p><p>Tsuna's face dropped. His feared nightmare came true! "Why me-?"</p><p>Mochida went close to Tsuna's seat, "We got you! In fact, most of the name plastered on each bits of paper are yours anyway." Ah, his bully attitude never left him when it comes to the poor Vongola boss. "If it's true that you changed after Ten Years, then prove it." He taunted. Mochida expected that someone will interfere, usually it would be Takeshi or Hayato but they didn't. Both guardians already knew, let karma snatch him. </p><p>Tsuna looked at him, "But.." </p><p>Mochida went way too far, he went to Yuni's seat as he grabbed her hands. "Yuni-chan, would you allow this? This Tsuna won't even let him prove--"</p><p>"U-uh... Mochida-san." She's uncomfortable, you can hear it. </p><p>Tsuna got up from his seat, signaling to Chrome that she'll get Yuni away from his former bully's hand. "Fine.. I will, overview all of you.. on what I nourished these past few years." He won't let anyone flirt with his wife, how dare he? </p><p>Chrome grabbed Yuni's arms gently pulling her, generating an excuse. "Can you guide me to the girl's restroom?" </p><p>Yuni nodded as she went away with her, sighing of relief. </p><p>Enma and Naito looked at their friend, nodding at each other. Yep, they knew it won't probably end well. Mochida backed away a little, sensing a death glare from Tsuna. "Well, then.. It settles. Our Dame-Tsuna will be sponsoring the last overview of the reunion."</p><p>Tsuna sat back to his seat as he sighed out of annoyance, feeling a bunch of taps of his friends. </p><p>"You okay, Tsuna?" </p><p>"I'm good. Just not prepared."</p><p>Takeshi patted his shoulder to ease him, "Maa... well, that's Mochida."</p><p>Hayato looked at the blackboard, "There's still time, Tsuna. We can go to the Japan base afterwards then and contact Shoichi."</p><p>Tsuna nodded. Maybe things will get out of hand if Mochida's schedule supremacy of this reunion won't go well. </p><p>--</p><p>Meanwhile on the Senior classroom.. </p><p>"Oh! Extreme, this classroom did not change at all." Ryohei blabbered as he was chatting with his old buddies. He looked at Kyouya who was almost rampaged due to crowds but calmed down with his wife who glared the former students' noise. </p><p>The all-star boxer asked, "What will we do, by the way?"</p><p>His former classmate handed him a schedule print out, "You know the kendo captain on our generation before? Yeah, well he has this hand out. We'll follow this, I guess."</p><p>Ryohei scanned the schedule before muttering to himself, "Extremely not gonna end well.. definitely will be extreme chaos." </p><p>And after the word 'chaos', well Kyouya eventually cannot hold himself and bit everyone to silence, not death. Same goes for Adelheid.. Shitt.P nudged and whispered to Ryohei, "Couple goals, hm?"</p><p>Ryohei sweat dropped, "Right.."</p><p>
  <b>--Target 06: Finished--</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.) Ah, yes. Did I mentioned that Mochida has a crush on Yuni? Well, hell will break loose if he gets way too close to her. I mean, who would want to see Tsuna getting jealous?</p><p>2.) Eventually, Kyouya reunited with his old disciplinary committee at the end of the day. </p><p>3.) The schedule is mostly going to places and have games. It might involve alcoholic drinks and result in pure funny chaos. </p><p>4.) Again, sorry for late publishing a new chapter. Gotten so busy and pupper just died last saturday. </p><p>5.) The fun will begin~ </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Target 07 - Leisure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After 10 years later, many unexpected things happened. Sawada Tsunayoshi received a special letter that comes from his old school to reunite as old classmates. However, a mysterious famiglia decides to raid the Vongola any time they would want. Will the reunion be continued? Will he risk his identity just to ensure the safeness of everyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna groaned, muttering to himself. The reunion day is still going on, most of the people are bickering inside of the classroom even his friends are occupied. As expected, Takeshi was roaming to the Baseball Club reminiscing his memories. He even called his crewmates on baseball to draft play again on the field.</p><p>The brunet, knowing that today is an important and valuable day (Not really since a majority of the whole school bullies him and got no friends not until his tutor hitman came), just let his friends do what they want. He got someone to talk to! His opposite flame best friend, Enma and his first friend who is in the mafia world, Longchamp Naito. It wasn't that bad actually, but it bores him. Not that Enma and Naito are uninteresting talkers, rather that Tsuna sees that this day could never get entertaining.</p><p>Sure, everyone is happy, smiling, and laughing. But there is something wrong or something is somehow forgotten. He can't be missing Reborn's chaos in this school right? It shouldn't be, Tsuna thought. After years of complaining how his former tutor just have to bring chaos anywhere, and this is once in a blue moon he still finds that enjoyable chaos.</p><p>Tsuna's used to it, and want to feel like he is fourteen once again when Reborn was still disguised as Reboyama or Boreen. However, he can't risk property assaults or damage to this school. Why? Reason one, his cloud guardian. Two, paperworks. He knows he is grown up and sometimes fights Hibari Kyoya whenever the cloud likes to and always won, but he can't just do that to him publicly.</p><p>That raven-headed man is ths school's demon prefect! Tsuna perfectly knew not to mess Namimori and this school or he'll deal Kyoya's agressiveness in violence.</p><p>Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, Hana, and Yuni seem to enjoy at least. Well, chattering. Girls never runs out of topic, that's what he thought. For sure, he never (kind of) missed his teachers, not really on his so called elite teacher. Really obnoxious, he sighed.</p><p>"Hey, everyone!" Tsuna's attention was caught by Mochida's calling. Man, he sure likes to get everyone's attention. Especially on his wife, come on. They're already wed, and has visible wedding rings on their left ring finger! "I asked the school management earlier if we could have a leisure time on the pool and they let us!"</p><p>A moment of silence passed as one of their former female classmate raised their hands, "You didn't informed us, Mochida. We could've, at least, prepared something."</p><p>Osamu smirked playfully, "Remember our former P.E lockers? I'm sure they still have our former school swim wear!"</p><p>The girls shouted, "Seriously?! Osamu, you pervert!!"</p><p>The others sweat dropped, even Tsuna looked at the scene pathetically. Naito grinned, "Well at least the classroom's atmosphere is back."</p><p>Enma nodded, "Yet some of our classmates never changed at all."</p><p>"Just cooperate guys!" Mochida pleaded, "Besides, it's like a pool party!"</p><p>"What do you mean a pool party? We're at a damn school! What if the teachers complain?" One of their classmates preached. Just as Chrome and Yuni came back after taking a rest room break, Mochida Kensuke took an immediate glanced to the woman he adored and imagined her in a school swimsuit.</p><p>Osamu saw the look on his friend's looks on his face as it displays a drooling, blushing expression. He nudged his elbow as he snapped Mochida to his senses. Yuni sat to her chair as she lets Chrome sit in hers also. She noticed the atmosphere, chatting and blabbering about Mochida's idea.</p><p>She wanted to ask, but hesitated. It seems suspicious, after all. Since the former kendo player is the classroom's party planner, everyone just agrees to the idea. But, with Osamu dragging along and mixing up the naughtiness together with his long time best friend, it seems that everyone is not willing to accept. Mochida coughed fakely and brings back his composure, "Anyways.. we can't just waste the opportunity to swim to the school pool. The teachers already allowed us and it's getting hot."</p><p>He continued, "I'm sure they would give us extra swimming clothes."</p><p>Haru exclaimed, "Oh! Right! Remember Home Economics class?" The attention was all eyes and ears to her, "Last time before all of us graduated and the teacher made the final project to make extra clothes and we all chose swimsuits.."</p><p>Kyoko added in, "Now I remember! We have our handmade swimming clothes in the Home Economics room closets!"</p><p>So it's about swimming then, Yuni thought. It seems fun, so she joined in too. Who wouldn't want fun? "The idea seems fun, don't you think?" She whispered at Tsuna, who looks unpleased about the idea. He is having arguments in his mind on what will happen.</p><p>Come on, chaos happens every time. With or without Reborn. </p><p>-</p><p>Tsuna was sitting inside the men's dressing room. He was clearly waiting for his friends finish settling their swimming trunks. Thinking if this was a good idea to agree which Yuni magically persuaded him in a way where he can't possibly say no.</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, Tsuna." Yuni looked at him as she persuaded him sweetly, "Let's go for a swim."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wish but we're swimming to the school's pool." He looked at everyone. "Plus, there's many of us in a pool."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We have three pools, remember? The two of them are separate pools for boys and girls and the third one is the widest and biggest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So.. we'll be taking the largest one?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mhm, yeah! I mean, I'm sure that not everyone will swim. Some probably dipping their feet instead."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yuni looked at him as she giggled softly, pinching his soft cheek gently. "You don't really have to swim. Don't force yourself. Oh! Why not watch me swim?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsuna almost agreed with her as his mind immediately thought of boys swarming up to her. No one knows they're married, after all. Especially his former bully, the former kendo player Mochida Kensuke who still admires and seeks for Yuni from afar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunet can't allow that as he quickly spat to her, "No. Actually, I'll be joining."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She blinked as she nodded, "Okay. That's great!"</em>
</p><p>Tsuna just wished that there will be no chaos. He heard his locker opening a bit, and there he saw the epitome of chaos. "Reborn, what the hell are you doing here?" Seems that the hitman is still in his baby form. Come on, he could shift back to his adult form. But no, he still have chaos to create from his ex-student's life.</p><p>"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn sipped his espresso from his tiny hand, which Tsuna will never know where it came from. "I came to create chaos." Ah, yes. Tsuna's nightmare came and rubbed his eyes. Seriously, these days if Reborn is straight-forward, the more the chaos it will bring.</p><p>Tsuna stood up as he was approached by his right hand man and his rain guardian. "Takeshi, Hayato. You guys ready?"</p><p>"Yeah." Takeshi answered as he noticed his mentor back from his teenage days. "Oh! Reborn-san."</p><p>The tiny hitman slyly smirked, "Ciaossu Takeshi." Hayato was grabbing his face towel as he rubs his face with it. "Okay, Jyuudaime are you ready?" </p><p>Tsuna nodded and stretched up his arms and feet. "Yeah, let's go." </p><p>As soon as they took a step outside, their classmates are already having fun at the pool. What was more shocking that some of their classmates brings an entire beach set! A sand umbrella, sunscreen, pool floats. All that you could think of. Someone even brought a portable jakuzi!</p><p>The three of them firstly would check on their wives, who are enjoyingly dipping their feet to the pool. They covered their upper body with a cardigan since the breeze this morning was fresh and chilly. However, Yuni and Chrome on the other hand was sitting with the umbrella shade.</p><p>Tsuna went to them and asked, "You guys won't swim?"</p><p>"We'll swim once if there will be lesser people. All of the pools are crowded." Chrome added as she felt a ring sound of her phone and answered it. She excused herself from the sky couple as. "Mhm? Mukuro?"</p><p>Yuni stared at Tsuna who is wiping his face due to sweat. The sun is shining, and the water from the pool twinkles and sparkles. The brunet noticed her staring as he raised his eyebrow at her, "Uhn..is there something wrong with my face?" </p><p>She shakes her head, "Nothing. You just look very <em>sexy</em>."</p><p>Yuni noticed a slightly red tint on Tsuna's cheeks. "Don't tease." The brunet told her while looking away, just for her not to notice more of his reddened cheeks. She giggled and stands up, reaching her hand to the sky. "Looks like the sun is covered now by the cloud. I'll go for a swim."</p><p>She smiled at him as she slowly went to the pool, taking off her cardigan, revealing her swimsuit. Yuni approached Chrome who is going at the pool. To Tsuna's nightmare, he saw his former bully approaching his wife with a water gun.</p><p>He listened closely from his distance, with the help of his flames. "Ah, Mochida-san. What brings you here?" Yuni asked, being with Chrome's side.</p><p>He saw how the Kendo player blushing and flirting with someone who is already married. "Yuni-chan, do you want to-"</p><p>The brunet got interrupted by Enma and Naito's poking his shoulder. "Hey, Tsuna-kun!" Enma said.</p><p>"Tsuna-chan!" Naito's loud voice finally snapped Tsuna out by focusing Yuni and Mochida's conversation.</p><p>Tsuna looked back and forth from them curiously, "What is it?"</p><p>"You look busy, rather, bothered." Enma asked, looking at Tsuna's direction. "Ah." Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "It's nothing. Do you guys need something?"</p><p>Naito cheered, "Go for a swim! It's not like we'll be able to swim everyday."</p><p>To see what Mochida aims to Yuni, "Alright. Let's go there!" He said, pointing at where his wife was without letting her to notice it since few people are there also.</p><p>Enma nodded, "The pool is kind of long. Maybe it's used for a swimming race or some sort.. There's also some rope tied by the ends of it."</p><p>The spiky redhead bursts happily, "That's it! Let's race." </p><p>Enma raised an eyebrow, "What? Why? What for?" </p><p>Tsuna looked at him, "I mean.. if anyone wants to then let's race?" </p><p>Naito tears up falsely as he hung his arm to Tsuna's shoulders, "At least someone understands me!" </p><p>Tsuna smiles awkwardly while secretly spying Mochida and Yuni. He doesn't mean to stalk them! He trusts Yuni but not his former bully. The brunet remembers how the Kendo player bamboozled him in all sorts of ways, besides he already looks like he's not meant to be trusted. In order not to be noticed what he is doing by Enma and Naito, he participated in their small race. Maybe it could help him distract the situation. Enma decided to be the judge instead since he was never up to do a swim race.. Not because he doesn't know how to swim. </p><p>"Okay.. Ready, Set, Go!" Tsuna and Naito jumped into the water and did their small race. </p><p>Eventually, it attracted the former students and crowded the pool. Not at the pool since they knew it'll interrupt or interfere with their small race. Some even cheered for Naito, some for Tsuna. Gradually feeling where everyone is actually cheering for their Dame-Tsuna once again since the Volleyball game when they were still in Middle School. Yuni approached Chrome immediately after awkwardly and uncomfortably leaving Mochida. "Chrome, thank goodness you're here. What's happening?" She whispered back, "Bossu and Naito-san are swim racing."</p><p>The female boss looked at the scene, "I didn't knew that. Did it happen just right now?"</p><p>Chrome nods, "Yep." </p><p>Yuni smiled and cheers for Tsuna, and Mochida saw this. Now he is more annoyed and pissed to the brunet who is racing with the Eighth Tomaso Family Boss. He went to Osamu and told him his new plan. He'll do whatever it takes for his beloved Yuni to notice him, even though still not noticing the damn wedding ring on her left ring finger. Oh well, he'll know what it means to have a massive heartbreak. </p><p>They had a draw, but they enjoyed it. Naito approached Tsuna and congratulated him and vice versa to Tsuna. "Who wants to have an enjoyable swimming race? This time, facing with Tsuna!" </p><p>Tsuna looked at him immediately, "Naito?! What are you doing?" </p><p>"C'mon, people are rooting for you. I don't think you'll lose, aren't you?" </p><p>He only sighed in defeat, "Alright." Hearing a familiar voice from his front, he approached Yuni quickly. "Yuni! You're here. Where were you?" </p><p>She laughed awkwardly, "I was with Mochida. Let's just say I might embarrass him a little bit earlier." </p><p>Tsuna chuckled, "What was his face like?" </p><p>"Believe me, his face looked like he got dropped by a ten thousand ton mallet." </p><p>Just as Tsuna is already having a good time, he got approached by a person he wants to see least. "Hey! Dame-Tsuna. I challenge you to a swimming race." </p><p>Hayato bolted in. "Hang in there, chief. What are you trying to say?" Mochida looked at him arrogantly, "I'm challenging the class dummy to a race of course." </p><p>Tsuna nods, "So..? I'll race with you sure." And his Hyper Intuition is not doing any good right now. </p><p>"Whoever wins can make Yuni-chan theirs!" </p><p>The rain guardian went to Mochida as well. "Kensuke, that's too much--" He got cut by his own boss. "It's alright Takeshi. I'll win." </p><p>Mochida did a small tch, "As if you will win to me loser. You don't even know how to swim before. What makes you know now anyways?" Enma looked at him questionably, "Have you ever seen him and Naito swim?"</p><p>He shrugged, "His luck. I could've rooted for Longchamp guy anyways." He continued, "And as for Yuni-chan.. Wait up, I'll have you my little prize." </p><p>Haru and Kyoko heard it all as they <em>calmly  </em>interfered with his selfish deeds, "Mochida-kun. You're cool and all but you don't have any rights to call her as a prize. She isn't even a subject." Hana rolled his eyes at him, "I see. Still a monkey." </p><p>And this resembles much like the Kendo match between Mochida Kensuke and Sawada Tsunayoshi. </p><p>Yuni, being her usual self, absorbs this all quietly. "I do not refer myself as an object, Mochida-san. How about a meal instead? It's much more better than treating me as a prize as if I was bought." </p><p>Kensuke was shocked at her response as he stuttered saying his first word, "W-well then. She says it folks. A meal with her!" </p><p>Enma looked at his brunet friend, "Are you sure you'll race that scrummy bastard?"</p><p>"Yeah, I will. And if you ever notice him cheating using his flames, signal it to Chrome to disable it for awhile."</p><p>"Alright. Well then.. Competitors on their places. In one, two, three.. Swim!" </p><p>Enma signals for Chrome to look out for Mochida as she took out her box weapon just to use Daemon Spade's Devil Lens. Noticing a small cloud flame trying to reach Tsuna, she immediately casts her power of illusions just to cancel that. And from what Mochida's reaction from attempting to cheat, he definitely swam quicker and faster. Because of Tsuna's training of swimming the half of the entire Indiana Ocean (due to Reborn's hellish training which gave the poor brunet to stay in the hospital for two to three weeks.) he won instead as everyone cheered at him. </p><p>He looked at Mochida who is clutching their fists, "Uh.. good race. I look forward to it again." Getting off as he received a towel and smile from his wife. </p><p>As much the entire class wants to enjoy and have fun without any killjoy, sadly Tsuna's cloud guardian arrived with the Sun arrived, along with Enma's desert and glacier guardian.</p><p>"Crowding in a school pool, though already acquired permission to use, I will bite you all to death for not obeying the exact school premises." He threatened them as Tsuna's former class hurriedly got off and changed clothes. He had a point anyways, it's almost sunset anyways. </p><p>-</p><p>They bid farewell to each other as they went to their own homes to prepare their luggage for tomorrow's activity: Hot Springs. </p><p>As they are walking home, Tsuna asked Yuni. </p><p>"So.. what did Mochida told you?"</p><p>"Quite awkward actually. Never expected on talking to him but we had a conversation limbo. At the end, since I was already uncomfortable and y'know, left."</p><p>"I could've seen his face." He laughs, "Must be hilarious." </p><p>"It is." She giggled, "Well, we have a long day tomorrow. Let's go home and have a good rest." </p><p>
  <b>--Target 07: Finished--</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.) This chapter is probably a filler since next chapter will be focusing on the main plot. Speaking of next chapter.. I am so, so sorry for not updating. It's probably been two months since I last did. Tell me and teach on how to have a stable time adjustments. </p><p>2.) Conversation Limbo is actually the meaning of running out of topics, having an awkward aura while chatting, and eventually not having an escape of the situation. Gladly, Yuni made an excuse something like, "I uh... have to go. I forgot to put sunscreen." </p><p>3.) I'm saving on showing Varia for the mean time, and an enemy will be visiting the former students. </p><p>4.) Thank you for being patient for a new update! </p><p>5.) Also, Happy New Year and Belated Merry Christmas! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Target 08 - Hot Springs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After 10 years later, many unexpected things happened. Sawada Tsunayoshi received a special letter that comes from his old school to reunite as old classmates. However, a mysterious famiglia decides to raid the Vongola any time they would want. Will the reunion be continued? Will he risk his identity just to ensure the safeness of everyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teppei Oda's Hot Spring place was actually near Vongola's Hotel in Fukuoka, Kyushu. After a long travel, Tsuna and his former classmates were standing in front of Oda's Hot Spring. It was a booming business, and even if the boss of this place wants to make it private for a while for his former classmates, he just can't. It'll be unfair for the early customers who booked for space and the time and date they want to be here. </p><p>Mochida was too proud of his friend, although it may not show that much. Speaking of the class planner, he was looking for his crush. He looked at his left, right, front, and back just to see her laughing with his former-bully victim, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He coughed and went to the front door with Oda and Osamu, "Here we are, everyone! The first part of our reunion trip." </p><p>Everyone nodded as they went inside, and to see how the interior of the place is amazing. It kept the traditional style of Hot Springs but mixed it with the style of the modern era. It was a good thing that they arrived earlier since the staff would hurry back and forth due to a massive amount of people going to Oda's Hot Springs. </p><p>"Okay, so everyone. Meet five of my staff that will assist you all." Oda announced. "As usual... Hot Springs for girls and boys are separated, so are the rooms. Be sure that before you guys dip yourselves to the Hot Springs, don't forget to grab a towel at the shelves right there." </p><p>One of their former female classmates giggled and jokingly said, "Wow, Oda. I never thought I'd be able to see you so proper." </p><p>"Of course." He winked playfully, "All about success." </p><p>Oda signaled his staff to let him do their work as he motions to Osamu and Mochida to go to his office. While the staffs show them their own respective rooms, the halls were quite tidy and clean. </p><p>"So this is Teppei-san's business," Kyoko said, admiring the photo frames hung on the walls.</p><p>Haru agreed, "Hot Springs is a good choice after all." </p><p>"May I have the attention of everyone?" One of the five staff spoke, "Right in front of us is the girls' room. The left side is the boys'." Kei, Oda's staff handled for them, opened the door for the girls. A couple of 'Wows' and soft shocks are heard, the room was spacious fit for them. The flooring was covered in tatami mats and each of them has its own futons to sleep on. From the sides having delicate, wooden cabinets to store their clothes and small things. </p><p>A Kiri-dansu cabinet is also displayed, made from paulownia wood so it is soft and breathable for the yukatas prepared for the customers and visitors. Same for the boys' room, it was a male staff who introduced their room to them. "Oi, Kiro," Kei called, pulling a cart. "What?" </p><p>"Boss said we need to check rooms and install these heater pads." Kiro sighed, "Alright. What about the three of them?" He points at his co-staffs. "Oh, they'll be the ones preparing their private Sento session." </p><p>It was somehow a chance where Kei accidentally bumps the cart she's pushing toward the girls' room. "Oh! I'm sorry about that." Tsuna sticks out a hand to her. Kei looked at him as she accepts the helping hand and stands up. She bows to him, "I should be the one saying that. I'm sorry for bumping into you...?" </p><p>The brunet chuckles, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, your boss' former classmate. You can call me Tsuna if you want to Ms..?" </p><p>"Kei. Tanaka Kei. The guy over there is my sibling." </p><p>"Well, nice to meet you Kei." Tsuna smiled and went to his friend to give space for Kei to push her cart. </p><p>-</p><p>"Well then, later on, you all would do Sento later. Right now, please rest. Call us when done so we could inform you the rules when going to Sento session." The staff bowed and left them to rest down. </p><p>Just as they're going to their own rooms, they heard bickering of similar voices. "Extreme place!" Kyoko looked at her back, "Onii-chan?" </p><p>Hana smiled as she puts her hand on her waist, "Ryohei. What a coincidence you're here also." </p><p>The Sun guardian scratched his nape as he spoke, "Our former classmate made us visit this place also. I heard he has a little brother who runs this business just like him." Kyoko formed her mouth into an 'o' shape. "Oda-kun has a big brother?" </p><p>"Oda was his name?" </p><p>Hana and Kyoko nodded, "Over the years, all of his classmates, including us, never knew he has a brother. What's his name anyway?' </p><p>"Ora. Teppei Ora." </p><p>"Ora? Who names their son like that?" Hana muttered. </p><p>"My parents did," Ora spoke, cutting into their conversation. "That's why I let my little brother's name to be plastered into the name of this place rather than my name. I mean, who would want to go to a place that is called 'Ora's Hot Springs'? Fukuoka is the home of Hot Springs, after all. So, I would not want this place to be embarrassed."</p><p>Hana and Kyoko did their best to maintain composure, even though this guy just appears out of nowhere to say this. </p><p>"I see," Hana fake coughs "Well, we better prepare our rooms now... Ryohei, we'll go ahead now." </p><p>"Yeah, take care Peanut." </p><p>Ora looked at him, with his eyebrow raised. "Peanut?" </p><p>"Never mind that to the extreme. I'll go to the assigned rooms." </p><p>-</p><p>A person just hopped right in, with the right knee bent. "Boss, the tracker works perfectly fine." </p><p>"Good, good... Now, let's wait for an opportunity." </p><p>-</p><p>Mochida was looking at a small picture frame, standing near Oda's coffee table inside his office, "Can't believe you're the boss of this place, Oda!" </p><p>Oda scratched his head, "Not just me. Originally, this place was supposed to be named after my big brother." Osamu and Mochida looked at Oda, with surprised faces. "You have a brother?!" </p><p>"Calm down!" Oda sighed. "It's not our fault that we react like this! Besides, it's not that believable you have a brother since we never see him when we visit your house before." Osamu retorted. "He's actually a classmate of Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai." </p><p>"Seriously? How come you never introduce him to us?" </p><p>"You guys never asked to, anyways." </p><p>Mochida scoffed, "I can't believe you. What's his name?" </p><p>A door opened with a creak, revealing a male figure. "Ora. Teppei Ora, Oda's older brother." Sometimes, when a moment of silence covers the whole room, imaginary cricket sounds are displayed inside their minds. Not until the younger brother broke the awkward silence, "Uh, hi there bro." </p><p>Just as Mochida and Osamu open their mouths, Ora shushed them as he spoke, "Before anything else, I know you're thinking why my name is Ora. Look, I don't know why my parents named me that and I hated them for that." They closed their mouths as they let him continue his blabber, "That's why I named this place before my younger brother instead." </p><p>"Wait, speaking of it... I never knew you planned that you and your former classmates will go here as a reunion spot." Oda said, with a confused tone. "You never asked to though." </p><p><em>"They're the same.." </em>That's what the two, Kensuke Mochida and Osamu Kanabe, said in unison in their thoughts. </p><p>"Anyways," Ora looked at them with a small tint of seriousness, "I heard that one of you is part of a famous mafia organization." Mochida gulped, he knew that Ora was talking about him. Crap, he thought. How will he be able to explain this to him? Keyword: 'One of you'. It can't be that he knew Mochida is actually part of the Mafia. </p><p>Osamu shrugged, "That's crazy. Who would be part of a cruel world of mafias and yakuza?" Oda agreed. "Exactly. We're not even capable of joining them." </p><p>The old kendo player just played along, and because of the omerta the mafia rules stated, he cannot say a single word. It is a vow of silence if he did.. Well, to protect the Omerta, he shall be killed. And he fears that happening. "Those are rumors. Why would they think one of us is part of the mafia?" He played it safe and convincing. </p><p>After a long 'hmms', Ora smiled and exhaled deeply. "That's reassuring to hear. I don't like them going to this place. After years of earning, saving, and investing with my brother.. and if they wreck this place in just a split second, honestly I don't even know what am I going to do." He continued, "So what will you plan doing here anyway? Do you even have a schedule for activities? Any is fine as long as I agree on it." </p><p>Oda looked at Mochida, "I think he has plans in his mind." </p><p>He fake coughs, "Just like any normal hot spring sessions, and then having a buffet tomorrow afternoon... Uh, yeah. It's the same old service for VIP customers." </p><p>"And is that all? Your face looks like you have something to say." </p><p>"Well.." He looked at Osamu then at Oda before answering his friend's older brother, "Actually. Yes, I do have something in mind." </p><p>- </p><p>"So, this is Oda-san's hot spring place," Yuni said, folding her clothes inside the room she and her former female classmates were assigned to. "It seems decent and cozy enough, is it?" </p><p>Hana scoffed, "Wait until they might see us through a CCTV or something.. I'll kick them if I have to." Kyoko sweatdropped, "I know you're my sister in law now, but please don't kick anyone. Monkeys are monkeys, I know but still." </p><p>Hana breathes deeply, "I was joking. Thank you, though." The orange-haired girl just smiled at her while fixing arranging their stuff. Chrome was sitting beside Yuni, who is helping the purple-head with her clothes. The cabinets in the room were quite a good touch, giving more space to the floor, no bags should be left messy. The hanging closets were given a rate of five out of five to put their small things like toothbrushes.  </p><p>Shitt.P! was, of course, always a chatterbox and enjoys talking with Haru, who is a fellow chatterbox also. "Hm.. what are the boys doing now?" One of their classmates said, gossiping out loud. It can't be blamed since the room was occupied and filled with girls, and they all knew each other. </p><p>"You just have a crush on someone!" Her friend cooed as she elbowed her waist slightly. "Come on, you said you don't like him because he's a playboy! Now that you saw his face, you like him?" </p><p>Too loud to gossip, they thought. </p><p>-</p><p>"Woohoo! This place is awesome!" Naito cheered, laying down on his futon. "This futon must be made from delicate lotus silk! Smooth and soft!" </p><p>Enma chuckled at his friend's happy noises, "It's funny that you act like you never experienced this." The eighth boss pouted playfully, "C'mon, Enma. You're no fun!" Tsuna was sitting at his futon with his knees to his chest, listening to their conversations while snickering. Enma and Naito looked at each other, nodding their heads as if they communicated through glancing, so they took their futon pillows slowly while Tsuna is distracted from snickering. </p><p>And it ended in a small pillow fight, and their classmates are laughing at it. The guardians? Let's say they did a pillow fight also. </p><p>-</p><p>They went outside of their rooms, as Mochida announced in their group chat. All were carrying their own towels and locker keys, "Alright everyone." </p><p>Oda discussed that their VIP package would consist of getting a Sento session, a large hot spring space, a foot spa onsen, and a private indoor hot spring at a large VIP guest room. "And, remember. If you need anything, just ask Kei and Kiro." </p><p>Nodding, they went to their changing space or area to prepare for their indoor onsen. If anything, most of the girls would go to the foot spa onsen before going to the main hot spring room. "I want to say inside for awhile.." One of their female classmates muttered as she wrapped her towels to her body. </p><p>"The Ryokan sure is comfortable huh?" Haru smiled as she whispered to her friends. "Hahi! I forgot something." </p><p>"What did you forgot, Haru-chan?" Kyoko looked at her, tying her hair to a bun. The brunette pointed at her scrunchy, "A hair tie." </p><p>"Oh! I have a scrunchy for that." Yuni said, grabbing one from her bag before putting it in the locker. </p><p> </p><p>No words could express how good it is to finally dip yourself in the hot spring, right after showering first. "This seems.. nostalgic," Hayato said, putting his arms to the corner of the onsen, giving a sigh of relief. "That's right." Takeshi added, "When we had the Vongola style school field trip?" </p><p>It was a good thing that they're in a single spot where they talk whatever they want, still cautious since their former classmates might hear it. On the other side would be the girls' side, the walls are thick so it could count on not hearing much from them. Knowing how girls would gossip and chat lively than men do, or.. somewhat that boys have their own 'guy talk'. No one knows how far this girl or guy talk would end. </p><p>"Reborn sometimes can be a trickster. I mean, throughout our field trip back then was me not getting clear pictures along with you two and Ryohei." Tsuna sighed, "I think now, he's more sly." </p><p>Enma and Naito were listening to their stories when they were teens. "Speaking, I did notice that Reborn-san's everywhere when I was having a small trip from the center of Japan. Like in Tokyo, I saw a statue of him." </p><p>Naito gasped, "Really? They aren't illusions?" </p><p>"Most unlikely. Chrome didn't come with us and Mukuro was like in the Vindice at that time." Tsuna responded. "Anyways, Lambo texted me earlier that he was in the Vongola Hotel with a few allied people." </p><p>The swordsman asked as he looked at the brunet, "A few allied people? Who might that be? I'm sure that I-pin is an exception to that. She's the one who hosted and assisted as before." </p><p>"It can't be Shoichi or Spanner since they're inside the base." The silver-headed guardian spoke, "I'll guess that Lambo's company right now would be Mama and Iemitsu-san." </p><p>Tsuna raised his eyebrow, "And why would my parents go to the hotel? It might be dangerous for mama." </p><p>"I mean, considering how your mom acts... I guess she just wanted to see the hotel. Not to mention that even Bianchi might be there." The redhead replied, analyzing. Enma leaned his back to the onsen wall. "And speaking of my sister.. she did went there also." </p><p>"I knew it," Takeshi laughed. "She would always go around with Mama." </p><p>"Anyways...-" Tsuna got cut off as he heard small shouts from his classmates. He rubbed his head as his two best friends looked at their classmates with a calm expression, nothing to fuss for. Minoru Yoshida was one of Tsuna's classmates who used to bully him and because of his maturity, he treats everyone based on how people treat him. "What are you guys doing here in the corner?" </p><p>The brunet just looked at him, "Just talking. Do you need anything?" </p><p>"Join us over there." He pointed at an area where he and his classmates are having fun, "Stop acting like we're not classmates~!" He cooed, pushing Tsuna. </p><p>- </p><p>"It's weird.." Haru said, scratching her forearm. "The boys suddenly went quiet." </p><p>Earlier, before they silenced, their classmates at the other side of the thick wall were roaring. As if no one is getting bothered from the other side of the wall. They get it, they're in VIP treatment, they do whatever they want. Whether it starts from calm to a living bombarded massacre. Kyoko nodded, "Now that you mentioned it... They did get really, really quiet." </p><p>Hana shrugged, "At least we have peaceful moments." She didn't suspect or wonder what they're doing. Unlike when she was in middle school, she used to portray her male classmates as monkeys. Probably until now and she judges them secretly inside. "Aren't you curious?" Haru asked. </p><p>Yuni and Chrome were just listening, enjoying their conversations. Some of their classmates are joining the three, and some of them are just relaxing and listening to their gossip. "Curious of what?"</p><p>"Y'know," Haru chuckled. "What the boys are doing." </p><p>One of their classmates went closer to Hana and cooed, "Yeah! Who knows? They might be talking about us!" </p><p>Kyoko giggled and sweatdropped, "Now we're the ones who are getting noisy." </p><p>Haru, being the life of the party, dibbed on a bet. "Whoever gets to listen properly on what they're talking about right now, I'll treat them to party sushi!" And... somehow, she has grown attached to her father-in-law's sushi place. Of course, she knows her limits. She'll pay them, of course. </p><p>The bet was so daring that even Hana and Chrome listened near to the wall. The wall is thick, but still can be heard from the other room. Although, it could be blurry to hear for. Yuni blinked as she giggled, her towel was almost got removed from her delicate skin, showing her bare self. Flustered, she wrapped her towel again and relieved that no one saw her, even her own classmates. Good thing they were distracted. </p><p>But something is off, Yuni can feel it. When she turned around, she thought someone was watching. There was no one. It was suspicious, she thought. </p><p>- </p><p>When the Hot Spring enjoyment duration ends, their classmates left the room immediately. The only ones left were the crew. Boy did they enjoy but some.. are suspecting someone. Like, someone is watching them from afar and this only ached Tsuna's head. Hyper Intuition isn't like this, the brunet thought. Must it be someone who can control one's inner instinct? Is this how advanced the future is? </p><p>If only Reborn was around, hopping on his head and starts to kick him out of nowhere. He is technical with them and probably watching them from afar. Just as Tsuna is starting to doubt, he felt something that hit his back. "Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna." </p><p>Tsuna looked at him, rubbing his back. "Reborn! Where did you come from?! You're almost gone the whole day!" He sighed, "Nevermind that. I want to discuss something with you." </p><p>Reborn gave a look on his face as he sat on his shoulder. "What is it?" </p><p>His former student went to the corner, letting his friends go on without him. "It was fine earlier. We were having fun during that duration of us in the Hot Springs room." He continued, putting Reborn on a chair to stand on since he's on his baby form. "When all of us are distracted because of our classmates bringing us to their thing, I swore I sensed something." </p><p>The hitman signaled him to go on, listening to him properly. "Remember when we're at this small cafe in Namimori and a couple of robbers barged in? That. The presence was so familiar." </p><p>"But the ones in the cafe back then were normal people. They don't have flames in them. And.." He continued, "This place is secured. It could be nearly impossible for someone to sneak in or peek in your room just to mess with your intuition." </p><p>Decimo nodded worriedly, "It couldn't be someone who knew that I have this intense instinct. No one knows that. Also, where have you been anyways? It's unlikely of you to disappear out of nowhere." </p><p>"It won't make sense if I made a scene to your reunion trip since I'm not invited. It'll be embarrassing if they say 'Reboyama-sensei is here?', 'Even here... Sensei is still watching over us. What a killjoy.'" </p><p>"Since when did you add the word 'embarrassing' to your vocabulary?" </p><p>"Do you want me to mess your relaxation during the reunion trip?" </p><p>Tsuna gave in, "No. That last time we went on a trip, I can't even have a clear picture of myself with them." He continued, "I'm really sure that there is someone who is checking in--" He got cut off. One of the staff was carrying heavily used blankets to place them in their laundry area that it stacked most to the point where it blocks his eyesight. </p><p>The blankets were scattered on the floor, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know there was a person here." He apologized as he started to pick the blankets. As Tsuna helped him, boy he received a wave shock from his intuition. He looked at the staff who accidentally bumped into him, he seemed innocent and working his job. No, Tsuna thought, maybe he's just tired, right? It was impossible to judge quickly. </p><p>Reborn observed the boy sharply, he knew something was off from this person but he wasn't sure and doesn't want to jump to conclusions that fast. The staff bowed as he hurriedly went to the laundry area, and there was this small piece that was stuck in his polo shirt. To not bother the innocent lass, Tsuna carefully took the piece and went to Reborn and gave it. </p><p>"I knew something was off." Tsuna looked at the piece. It seemed like a micro-recorder that is sensitive where it could record sounds and voices for ten meters. </p><p>The hitman carefully tried to open the micro-recorder, "I think you should discuss this with your guardians. Probably inform Haru also since she might help to form conclusions and hypnosis from this." </p><p>"She's a tactician, not a researcher." </p><p>"Well, just do it." </p><p>-</p><p>"'They'll never know where we are, anyways. Just relax and I'll be the one planning when we'll attack.'" Hayato repeatedly said as he stopped playing the recorder, putting it aside.</p><p>Tsuna sighed in annoyance. "Everywhere we go, chaos follows us." </p><p>Not wanting to make the same mistake before, he thoroughly explained what happened to the girls as they went to listen to their meeting and say their thoughts and opinions about it. Haru mostly asked logically about how the recorder got stuck to one of the staff. Even more suspicious is that the staff might be a spy or an illusion created by their foe. Tsuna declined, saying that the guy was somehow innocent and to prove it was that he never felt any weird intuitions kicking in. </p><p>And, assuming easily and quickly ends up in a disaster and misunderstandings. </p><p>"Boss," Chrome called while standing with her trident at her hand. She called away from her illusion to check the staff member earlier. "It seems like he is innocent. Someone put that on his back probably earlier or so..." </p><p>It was getting tensed. "Does that mean that they're near? Or worse.. they might be inside of this place!" Takeshi proclaimed. </p><p>"Don't be an idiot." Hayato replied, "They won't be that dumb enough to infiltrate this place just to cause war to Vongola." He muttered quietly. "Besides, that cloud freak will chase the hell out of them anyway.." </p><p>Reborn added in. "Today's just day one from your reunion trip. We won't know what will happen in the next few days or tomorrow itself. Just be alert and don't even try to make it noticeable from your other former classmates. Otherwise, they'll interfere." </p><p>"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Reborn smirked slyly, "Wake up early tomorrow because I asked Giannini to upgrade your earpieces and the girls' guns. Because.." </p><p>"The chaos starts tomorrow." </p><p>
  <b>--Target 08: Finished--</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.) The girls usually trained with Reborn to learn how to use a gun for purposes. Self-defense rather. Hana was the first one who gets the hang of it then Haru, and then Kyoko. </p><p>2.) The three of them are the only ones who are handed guns since the rest of them have flames. </p><p>3.) I have always thought that Haru could be that one person who lightens up the party. She could be called "Life of the Party: Haru-chan!" Since y'know, she does interviews in the show. </p><p>4.) Kiri-dance is a cabinet suitable for yukatas or kimonos that are made from a sturdy wood called Princess wood. It's a breathable appliance made for the Japanese traditional festival dresses. </p><p>5.) Remember Vongola Hotel in the OVA Episode? When I re-watched the episode, the place was located in Fukuoka, Japan. So I intended to put Oda's Hot Springs near to it for the fun. </p><p>6.) Will try to update as fast and as much as I can. Thank you for waiting patiently and hope you enjoy reading! </p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm new here on AO3.</p><p>This is my new fanfic which is in the fandom of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I've seen alot of 'Trip to Italy' fanfics that it seems to be that they have the same 'plot'. I wanted to differentiate.</p><p>My pairings in KHR is somewhat.. odd. You can figure that out sooner when I publish more of the chapters.</p><p>Anyways, thank you @GhostClimber for introducing me to this lovely website &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>